Souviens moi
by Eileen-san
Summary: Un pari stupide aux conséquences particulières, et Zoro ne s'en sort plus. Zosan. Ch 4: un réveil plus mouvementé que prévu ...
1. Chiche?

Ma première tentative de Fic longue. La suite dort bien gentiment dans mon ordi. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, pour le yaoi il va falloir encore attendre avant que ça arrive. Mais en attendant, je vous promets un bel avancement dans la relation Sanji/Zoro. Cette histoire se passe après Skypea.

J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review pour « les potins » (vous trouverez les réponses au prochain chapitre). Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir lire mes premières reviews !

Lecteurs adorés, ceci est pour vous !!

Chapitre 1 : Chiche

« Ca fera 154 berrys, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. »

Sanji paya le tout à la charmante propriétaire de la boutique non sans oublier de la complimenter sur ses beaux yeux verts. Il ne regrettait pas d'être entré ici. Les fruits avaient l'air très frais et étaient bon marché. Sans parler de la vendeuse qui était aussi belle que sa marchandise. Bref une perle rare.

L'équipage des Mugiwara avait accosté il y a un jour et demi, à peu près, dans une petite île à l'apparence tranquille. Bien sûr, sur la Grande Line les apparences n'étaient pas de bonnes preuves mais depuis son arrivé ici, Sanji n'avait eu affaire à encore aucun incident.

On leur avait expliqué que le Longue Pose mettrait un peu moins de deux jours à se charger. Chacun était donc partit de son côté pour se dégourdir les jambes après deux semaines ininterrompues de traverser sur l'océan. Robin était resté sur le bateau pour veiller. L'île ne semblait pas présenter plus de danger qu'une petite base marine qui surveillait les horizons. Rien de bien méchant, donc.

Sanji s'était tout naturellement occupé d'acheter les provisions. Il avait déjà fait une grande partie de son travail hier. Aujourd'hui, il flânait entre les étalages, s'arrêtant parfois à ceux où les marchandises – ou les vendeuses—étaient prometteuses. C'était une balade bien agréable. Il faisait chaud et Sanji avait relevé les manches de sa chemise.

Il remercia une nouvelle fois l'aimable vendeuse et sortit de la boutique. Il était sûr de pouvoir tirer de bonne chose de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Il allait pouvoir faire le bonheur des papilles gustatives de Nami-san et Robin-chan, et forcement, ceci le rendait de très bonne humeur.

Il ne fit cependant pas deux pas dans la rue que son humeur chuta autant que les sacs qu'il tenait à la main alors que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

« Merde ! » jurèrent les deux personnes en cœur lors du carambolage.

Sanji fronça du sourcil. En face de lui ce tenait le bretteur le plus énervant que la terre n'est jamais portée. Roronoa Zoro. Celui-ci semblait aussi ravi que lui.

« Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, le cuistot ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton très aimable, cela va sans dire.

« Hé je te signal que toi aussi tu m'es rentré dedans, Marimo. » pesta Sanji en se baissant pour ramasser le contenu des sacs étalés sur le sol. Puis il se releva rapidement pour garder sa dignité en face de l'escrimeur. « Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'es pas sensé être dans une taverne ou un truc dans le genre ? Je pari que t'es encore perdu. »

Le sang monta au visage de Zoro.

« Pas du tout. » répliqua-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que Mr. Prince rêvasse sans regarder ou il va qu'il est en de même pour tout le monde ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de rougir.

« Si c'est le chemin de l'asile que tu cherche, c'est par là. Je serai heureux de t'y accompagner. Ca fait longtemps que les médecins là bas n'ont pas eu un cas comme le t --»

Sanji n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Le poids de Zoro tenta de faire connaissance avec son menton. Il esquiva les coups et répliqua par un coup de pied, qui malheureusement, ne toucha pas l'escrimeur. Celui-ci sorti un de ces katana.

Sanji n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau. Il esquiva et les coups s'enchaînèrent. Ils avaient fais ça tellement de fois que leur mouvement étaient réglé comme une chorégraphie, connaissant par cœur les différent coups de l'autre et son rythme. Tout cela s'enchaînait si parfaitement que les disputes partaient maintenant d'un rien –comme de se rentrer dedans- et devenait des éléments divertissant de la vie quotidienne, permettant de se défouler. Alors étant donné qu'il avait passé la journée à se balader, Sanji accepta la bagarre avec plaisir.

« Alors, » demanda –t-il entre deux coup, la respiration précipitée. « T'étais perdu, pas vrai ? ».

« Mêles toi de tes oignions. »

« J'en étais sûr. »

La tête de Sanji balança sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poids lancé dans sa direction. Le dis poids s'écrasa brusquement contre le mur. Voila qui devait être douloureux, songea le blond. Mais il n'évita pas le second coup en direction de ses côtes. Il jura et envoya sa semelle rencontré le crâne de Zoro.

La rue était étroite mais les bruits qu'ils faisaient commençaient à ramenait des gens autour d'eux. Le cercle de personnes s'agrandissait à niveau des coups mais aucun des deux compagnons n'y prêta attention.

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu foutais là ? » marmonna Zoro une fois qu'il eut fini de voir les étoiles causés par le coup de Sanji.

« Au cas où ça ne se voit pas je faisait les courses. T'es aveugle ? » Sanji se baissa pour esquivait un coup d'épée – c'est dangereux ces cure-dents- et se plaça sur mains.

« Des courses ? » Zoro siffla d'admiration en bloquant le pied de Sanji avec son katana. Il donna un coup au ventre de ce dernier, lui coupant le souffle. « Tout a fait passionnant. »

Le blond se redressa et tenta de lui asséner un bon coup de pied qui finalement, explosa le mur en face de lui au lieu de toucher sa cible.

« Toujours plus que d'être perdu. Au moins, moi je fais quelque chose d'_utile_ » il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot.

_« _Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là ?_ »_

« Peut être que tu es complètement inutile, mon cher marimo. Voyons, même un gosse de quatre ans aurait comprit les sous-entendu. »

« Parce que tu crois que faire la bouffe, c'est utile ? »

Sanji haussa un sourcil tout en frappant l'escrimeur à l'épaule.

« Ca sert à remplir ton estomac, teme. »

« Et on a besoin de toi pour ça ? Tu crois pas que tout le monde pourrait le faire à ta place ? »

Sanji pouvait déjà sentir la colère monter en lui. Qu'est qu'il pouvait être énervant. Même alors qu'il croyait si être habituer, l'escrimeur essayait toujours de le mettre hors de lui.

« Parce que toi, on pourrait pas te remplacer peut être ? A part dormir qu'est ce tu fais ? »

« Je m'entraîne ! Parce que j'ai des ambitions _moi _!»

« Ca aussi tout le monde peut le faire ! »

Sanji bloqua le coup d'épée de Zoro. La foule autour d'eux s'était mis à participer. Certain leur criait d'arrêter toute cette violence mais d'autre s'était mis à encourager les deux combattants. Sanji fut déçu de constater que Zoro et ses épées avaient plus la côté auprès des enfants que lui.

Mais encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait remarqué et quelques minutes plus tard, un agent de la marine, attiré par le bruit de la foule montra le bout de son nez accompagnés de quelque laquais. Il avait l'apparence fragile et semblait bien plus trouver sa place dans les bureaux que sur le terrain.

Il appréciait cependant beaucoup son travail qui forçait le respect de tout les gens qu'il croisait. Depuis les quelques mois ou il s'était engagé, plus personne n'avait osé se moquer de ses grosses lunettes.

« Hé, » cria –t-il mais sa voix se perçait à peine le bruit de la foule. « Il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de cette ville ! »

Il du pousser plusieurs personnes sur son passage pour se trouver en face des deux troubles de l'ordre public que son intervention n'avait apparemment pas gêné le moins du monde dans leur combat.

Son cœur fit un bond alors qu'il reconnu un des deux hommes. Il avait déjà vu ces cheveux verts sur une affiche, il en était sûr. Cet homme était très dangereux. Sa tête était mise à prix à 60 millions de Berry. Si l'autre était avec lui, il devait lui aussi sûrement être un malfaiteur. Il réfléchit un instant, puis n'arrivant pas à se souvenir du nom de l'homme, il demanda à un de ces subordonnés de lui donner la liste des criminels recherchés.

« Roronoa Zoro ! » interpella-t-il en lisant le nom sur l'avis de recherche. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » dit-il avec un air qui se voulait important.

Cependant, il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, le résultat aurait été le même. Il retentât le coup plusieurs fois sans changement dans le résultat.

« RORONOA ZORRO ! » Hurla-t-il finalement, perdant toute air officiel.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent en plein mouvement, par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils en cœur en tournant la tête vers lui.

«Vous êtes tout les deux en état d'arrestation. » répétât-il, mais bizarrement il paraissait moins sûr de lui. Ces deux semblaient complètement fous. En temps normal, on lui portait de l'attention et du respect en tant que membre de la marine.

« Ca change pas de d'habitude, » marmonna Zoro en se relevant. Sanji fit de même.

« Mais personnellement, » ajouta le blond, « je n'ai pas encore de prime sur ma tête. Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça ? »

Le Marine laissa pendre sa mâchoire. Ils étaient _complètement_ fous.

« Heu… » Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire il choisi l'option la plus simple. « A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Lui et ses hommes foncèrent sur les deux pirates.

Bien entendu il ne tenirent pas dix secondes.

« Merde, maintenant ils savent qu'on est là ! » marmonna Zoro alors que lui et Sanji courrait en direction de leur bateau.

La foule avait vu tout ce qui c'était passé, et maintenant il y avait fort à parier que toute la base de la Marine du sergent au balayeur était à leur recherche. Il leur fallait retourner au Going Merry avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre la main dessus. Sanji soupira il fallait toujours que Zoro attire les ennuies. Deux jours seul s'étaient très bien passé et voila à peine un quart d'heure qu'il avait rettrouvé l'escrimeur et, déjà, une base Marine était à leur poursuite.

« Il faut dire que avec ta discrétion naturelle, ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps… » fit-il remarqué.

Il n'avait pas non plus apprécié le coup du cuisinier qui ne servait à rien. Se sentant blesser dans son amour propre, il comptait bien se venger sur l'escrimeur.

« T'as un problème la cuistot ? »

« Oui et il se balade à côté de moi avec des cheveux d'un vert immonde et des cures dents en guise d'arme. »

« Espèce de… »

« Je connaît le moyen de régler ça. » le coupa Sanji.

« Vraiment ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du blond. Il trouvait que cuisinier pour une bande d'estomac sur pattes n'était rien ? Il pensait que son misérable entraînement constituait une véritable activité ne pouvant être surpassé par rien ? Il allait être déçu. Oh oui. Sanji venait de trouvé le moyen de les mettre d'accord et il était sûr que sur ce point là, il était largement gagnant.

« Ouais. Tu relèves le défi Marimo ? »

« Je te prends quand tu veux sourcil en vrille. »

Le sourire de Sanji s'agrandit.

« Echangeons nos places. » annonça t'il.

Pendant quelques secondes, Zoro sembla si prit de cour qu'il en oublia de courir.

« Echangeons nos places ? » répéta t il.

« Toi tu cuisines et moi je fais tes entraînement pendant une journée. Comme ça on verra bien qui est ce qui travail dur ici. »

« Je peux pas rater une journée d'entraînement à faire tes conneries ! » se plaignit Zoro.

« Pourquoi, tu as peur ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu as été traumatisé par les casseroles dans ton enfance. »

« Arête de rêver, Love cook. Comme je te l'ai dit, je te prends quand tu veux. »

« Essaye de tenter le coup demain, Marimo. »

« Je vais de faire mordre la poussière, » affirma Zoro, sûr de lui.

_Ca, ca m'étonnerais, _pensa Sanji alors que la silhouette du Going Merry se rapprocha.

Ussop et Chopper était déjà rentré de leur expédition lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux aux bateaux. Apparemment, il était en train d'essayer les nouveaux gadgets qu'ils avaient achetés sous le regard amusé de Robin.

Les trois se redressèrent quand ils les virent arrivé ensemble, chose rarissime étant donné leur haine réciproque et l'habitude de Zoro d'arriver toujours en retard à cause de son mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Sentant leur regards pesaient sur eux, Sanji haussa les épaules.

« La marine arrive. » annonça –t-il aussi simplement que l'on annonçait la hausse du prix du pain.

La brune sourit.

« Je vois, » dit-elle.

« Oh Robin-chan, tu es si intelligente ! » chanta Sanji alors que son œil se transformait en cœur.

« Oi, le Love Cook, » l'interrompis Zoro, les sourcils froncés. « Si tu arrêtais un peu des bêtises, tu pourrais voir que nos petits amis nous ont déjà rejoint. »

En effet, une cinquantaine d'hommes, tous revêtus du même uniforme courraient vers eux.

Sanji se tourna vers Ussop et Chopper. Les genoux du canonnier entamèrent la cinquième symphonie de Bethoven alors que son propriétaire sortait son lance pierre d'un air qui semblait tout sauf rassuré. Le médecin regardait la foule s'avançait avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux tandis que son compagnon lui assurait qu'avec lui il ne risquait aucun danger puisqu'il était le grand capitaine Ussop qui a jour à réussit à vaincre le terrifiant et puissant pirate barbe rouge qui en effet avait soumit tout un continent à son contrôle etc.…

Robin, elle avait déjà commencé le travail. Elle se tenait là, les yeux fermés, le regard concentré, alors que de l'autre côté de la rive des hommes tombaient soudainement attrapé par des bras sortant de nulle part.

Sanji et Zoro sautèrent sur la terre ferme, bientôt rejoint par Chopper et Ussop.

Ce joyeux divertissement ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes.

La routine, quoi.

« Vous auriez pu faire le ménage, » réprimanda Nami alors qu'elle montait sur le pont, observant tout les soldats au sol comme une poussière particulièrement tenace.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. La navigatrice était comme toujours à l'heure.

« Oh Nami-san ! » s'écria Sanji en la voyant, l'œil en cœur, prés à exaucer le moindre veux de la rouquine. Après tout, sa beauté valait tous les sacrifices du monde. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

La navigatrice ne lui accorda pas un regard, ce qui ne gênât pas Sanji le moins du monde. Il la débarrassa des sacs qu'elle portait –remplit de vêtements neufs- non sans oublier de lui préciser que toute ces nouvelles jupes iront à merveille avec ces beaux yeux.

« Ou est encore Luffy ? » marmonna Ussop sur la vigie en observant les alentours avec ses longues vue.

Les membres de l'équipage poussèrent un long soupir. Si Sanji trouvait que Zoro était souvent en retard et qu'il attirait les ennuis, ce n'était rien comparé à son cher capitaine chez qui la discrétion était aussi présente que le défaitisme. Si Marimo et lui avait réussit à ammeter une base Marine sur cet île alors il n'osait même pas penser à ce que son capitaine leur réservait.

Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, deux long bras s'accrochèrent à la rambarde du pont du navire, bientôt rejoint par un Luffy plus heureux que jamais, écrasant Marimo sur son passage.

Ce dernier se releva avec des promesses de mort douloureuses et des injures adressées à son capitaine. Rien de bien différent de d'habitude.

« Yosh, » s'écria Luffy, à peine arrivé à bord, son sourire inhumain déformant son visage. « Vous êtes déjà là ? »

Une bosse sur le crâne de Luffy de la part d'une navigatrice énervée par son retard, l'ancre levée, et le Going Merry pus repartir naviguer paisiblement sur les océans. Du moins aussi paisible que pouvait l'être cet équipage.

Le soir se passa sans incident notable. Sanji profitait de toute les occasions qui lui été offertes pour bien se faire comprendre auprès de Zoro qu'il allait l'écraser à ce petit jeu. Zoro profitait de toute les occasion que lui donnait Sanji pour lui lancer une réplique bien salé comme quoi le cuistot ne tiendrait pas une matinée.

Plus parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être emmerder le lendemain matin parce que tête de triton n'avait pas fait son bouleau que par bonté de cœur, Sanji profita du soir pour préparé le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Il s'inquiétait un peu du fait que l'escrimeur puisse empoisonner ses deux créatures de rêve avec de la nourriture immangeable mais l'envie de se venger était bien plus forte que tout le reste.

Zoro était son nakama. Comme pour ses autres compagnons, il serait près à faire n'importe quoi si celui-ci était en danger. Mais en attendant, l'escrimeur avait le don de l'énerver et plus que nakama, ils étaient aussi rivaux et ça presque depuis leur première altercation. Le bretteur semblait profitait de toute les occasions ou il pouvait critiquer Sanji alors lui n'allait pas se gêner pour faire de même. Il avait d'abord trouvé étrange le comportement de l'autre homme à son égard puis il s'y été habitué et avait même joué le jeu. Et toute ces disputes étaient très déroulantes et confectionnait un peu d'exercice pour lui qui passait une grande partie du temps dans la cuisine. Et sa dignité ne lui permettait pas de se faire critiquer sans rien dire.

Mais demain il aurait enfin la possibilité de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Zoro ne tiendra pas une journée entière dans une cuisine, il en était sûr. Lui n'avait que à s'entraînait comme le faisait le bretteur. Ca ne lui posait aucun problème. Il pourrait même le faire sans sieste, _lui_. De toute façon il n'était pas habitué à dormir la journée. Au contraire c'était souvent lui qui se couchait le plus tard et se réveillait le plus tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Oui, c'était sûr. _Il allait lui faire mordre la poussière._

Fin du chapitre 1

Zoro : je veux pas cuisiner !!!

Sanji : Je veux pas m'entrainer !!

Eileen : Vos gueules !!!! Sinon je change de couple !

Zoro & Sanji : … sniff…

Eileen : bien je préfère ça. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite mis en bouche ! En fait les deux premiers chapitres sont une sorte de prologue assez longue… car tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte pour amener autre chose... / air mystérieux très stupide/

Sanji / murmure/ Pour faire plaisir à l'auteur et ses mystères on ne vous dit pas que la réponse est dans le titre ...

Eileen : Zoro, Sanji, vos textes !

Zoro & Sanji:/a contre cœur/ les reviews sont des moyens sûr contre la dissolution de notre couple. Pensez à l'auteur qui fait les brouillons de ses fics en cour de français... Vos avis sont sa principale motivation.

Eileen : A la prochaine !! (J'ai bien posté ce week-end Happy)


	2. Premiers contacts

Zoro : Avant tout je tiens à préciser que l'autre abrutie souffre d'une crise de « WAHOU J'Ai EU PLEIN DE REVIEWS ! JE SUIS HEUREUSE !!! » aigue. Excusez la d'avance. Elle n'est pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air avec nous.

Et voila la suite des péripéties de notre petit couple préféré ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment très sympas et me vont droit au cœur.

J'ai décidé, finalement de couper en deux ce chapitre qui était bien trop long. Au moins, vous avez la suite plutôt!

Sanji : il faut répondre aux reviews, ce n'est pas beau de laisser patienter les dames.

Avec plaisir !!!

Hina kun : oh, la première review de cette fiction ! Et que de beaux compliments aussi !! Et puis je suis dans tes « favorite stories », MERCI !!!!! En effet, ce petit échange ne va pas être de tout repos (pour notre plus grand bonheur) quand à Zoro je crois que l'on peut voir le résultat d'ici ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton yaoi !

Vic-chan : Voila la suite !! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter. Tu verras ce charmant duo que forme Zoro et l'art culinaire dans ce chapitre lol. Quand au yaoi, tu as encore le temps, mais cela n'empêche qu' on aura bien de la relation Sanji / Zoro mignonne au possible (Zoro : elle est complètement cinglé) ou du moins je tenterais de tout faire pour que l'évolution de leur relation soit intéressante à suivre. Je ne veux pas faire les chose trop vite pour la rendre la plus réaliste possible... Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même !

Baka sensei : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo lol ! La suite est là ! Oui je sais par expérience que certains auteurs stoppent leurs fics en plein milieu et je sais aussi que c'est particulièrement désagréable, mais je ferrais mon possible pour finir celle-ci. Et puis vos review sont de tels encouragements !

Kistune8 : encore merci pour tout ! Le problème, c'est que j'utilise déjà Word mais qu'il ne corrige pas tout... Mais maintenant que Karine(alias Ellana) est là, plus de problème !

Sosochan : Zoro n'a pas apprécié ta review et m'a demandé de te dire que « il avait beaucoup plus de talents cachés que cet abruti de cuistot et que quiconque penserait le contraire dirait bonjour à ses lames ». Mais j'aime tellement le tourner en bourrique, ce ne serait pas drôle s'il y arrivait bien, non ?

Zoro kun : En effet imaginer les deux changer de places a été assez marrant à faire ! De toute façon, plus ils rament plus, c'est drôle ! En ce qui concerne les fautes ... c'est ma nouvelle beta readeuse qui va s'en charger. Merci pour la review !

Miyu Satzuke : Je suis contente que le début de cette fic te plaise ! Voici le développement de ce fameux concept. J'espère l'avoir bien réussit ! Merci !

Disclamer : Je les avait commandé pour mon annif, mais mon père m'a annoncé qu'il préférait m'offrir la conduite accompagnée ... sniff … toujours pas à moi.

Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts avec la cuisine et les haltères

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla, le lendemain matin, cela lui prit quelques temps pour se rappeler le pourquoi du comment il sentait que cette journée allait être une vrai catastrophe.

LUI. DANS. UNE. CUISINE. Et qui plus est, celle de Sanji. Alors qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait tenu une casserole. Pour vraiment être honnête, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir _déjà_ tenue une casserole pour en faire autre chose que de l'aplatir sur la face de quelqu'un.

Bon, ça ne devait pas être trop dur, non plus. Il avait déjà vu Sanji cuisiner à plusieurs reprises sans que cela paraisse bien compliqué. D'ailleurs, si cet imbécile pouvait le faire c'était que c'était vraiment à la porté du premier venu. En gros, il suffisait simplement de couper un peu de légumes par ci, de viande par là et hop. Dans la poche –et ça, couper, il savait y faire.

Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre la face devant le Love Cook. Il avait son honneur, tout de même, qui le poussait à relever n'importe quel défit, même un aussi stupide que celui là. Et puis, le cuistot aussi avait quelque chose à faire. Il allait devoir s'entraîner. Voila qui lui fera ravaler ses propos concernant sa soit disant inutilité. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré la pilule sur la dispute d'hier.

Pff. Ouais c'était sûr. Il allait lui faire mordre la poussière.

Il se leva, en passant paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux, puis soupira longuement. Le cuistot lui avait dit qu'il préparerait d'avance le petit déjeuner. Et bien que ce n'était pas vraiment par pure bonté de cœur, il devait avouer qu'il en été bien content vu l'heure à laquelle il s'été levé. Bon, Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel mais les autres étaient apparemment déjà tous levés à en juger par les hamacs vides qui l'entouraient.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la cabine pour se rendre à la cuisine d'où il entendait un éternel vacarme s'échapper. Ils n'étaient pas si en retard que ça, les autres était toujours en train de déjeuner.

« Tiens Marimo daigne enfin à montrer signes de vie. » fut l'aimable remarque qu'il reçu en guise de bonjour de la part d'un blond en train de servir un verre de jus de fruit à Robin et Nami.

Les garçons ne firent même pas attention à lui, trop occupés à tenter de protéger le contenue de leur assiette ou, pour le cas de Luffy, à agrandir ce même contenu. Ce qui consistait, en gros, à manger le plus rapidement possible tout en avançant discrètement – ou pas- une main vers le repas de son voisin. Bien sûr, Luffy grâce à ses habilités du fruits du démon était toujours gagnant à ce petit jeu ce qui laissait souvent Ussop ou Chopper à se disputer pour le peu que leur capitaine avait bien voulu leur laisser. Les filles, bien entendu, étaient épargnées à ce petit jeu. Quiconque aurait le malheur de regarder leurs assiettes un peu trop envieusement se verrait privé de repas pendant un temps indéterminé –selon l'humeur du cuistot – ce qui, dans le cas de Luffy qui ne pouvait pas passer cinq heures sans se goinfrer, était une des versions possibles de l'apocalypse. Abruti de Love Cook.

Tout en conseillant au coq d'aller se faire voir sur ce ton tout aussi aimable que l'autre avait précédemment utilisé, il s'assit sur une des chaises entourant la table en baillant fortement. Et si l'autre idiot pouvait arrêtait de le fixer avec ce sourire sarcastique, il lui en serait très reconnaissant.

Il était en train de se servir de ce que les autres avaient consentis à laisser sur la table, quand Sanji qui, apparemment, aurait bien aimé en placer une, écrasa son talon sur le crâne de Luffy, histoire d'attirer un peu l'attention et d'avoir ne serait-ce que suffisamment de pseudo silence pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

« Je vous conseille de bien profiter du petit déjeuner, ce matin, » annonça-t-il avec ce même sourire sarcastique. « C'est Marimo qui cuisine aujourd'hui. » Puis il ajouta d'un air désolé : « Je suis navré Nami-san, Robin-chan. Je vous promets de me rattraper demain. Je ne peux pas laisser mes belles créatures à - »

« Ta gueule, le cuistot. » coupa Zoro. « J'te signale que toi aussi t'as des choses à faire aujourd'hui. » Il eu un demi-sourire. « Je serai ravi de voir à quoi tu ressembles après t'être entraîné toute la journée. »

« J'espère seulement que mes cheveux ne vont pas virer au verts... je veux pas ressembler à un type d'algue particulièrement repoussant, moi. »

« REPETE UN PEU LE BLONDINET !!! »

Et voila, c'était repartit...

« Dans toutes les langues qui te plairont Marimo. »

« N'oublis pas d'y ajouter l'accent noble _Prince_. »

« Au moins, moi je sais faire autre chose de plus intelligent que d'agiter des cures dents ! »

« Comme cuisiner par exemple ? »

« HaHAha, » éclata Luffy, apparemment très amusé par la situation. « Zoro va faire la bouffe ? »

« TA GUEULE TOI !!! » lancèrent les deux hommes en cœur.

« Est ce que vous pouvez … » une silhouette féminine se rapprocha dangereusement des trois perturbateurs. Chopper et Ussop déglutirent, chacun sachant se qui allait arriver. Silencieusement, ils prièrent pour les âmes de leurs compagnons.

« VOUS LA FERMEZ ?????!!!!! » hurla Nami, et de son poing ravageur, elle les envoya au tapis avec en bonus une bosse sur tête.

« Melorine, Melorine ... » chantonna un Sanji à moitié assommé, l'œil en cœur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demie heure plus tard, Zoro se tenait seul dans la cuisine, étrangement calme une fois vidée du petit équipage. Tous les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre venaient maintenant tous du pont.

Il massa sa bosse au crâne mouillant ses cheveux au passage- encore une qu'il devait à la sorcière et au cuistot- et replongea ses mains dans l'eau. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle. Ca, il savait le faire sans problème. Sanji demandait parfois l'aide des autres pour les petites corvées de cuisine et notamment les corvées de vaisselle. Il prêta attention à ne pas laisser de traces sur les ustensiles. Le cuistot serait bien capable de voir la moindre petite trace de tomate sur une assiette rouge tant il était maniaque.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'énervait chez le coq. Niveau cuisine, il devait reconnaître –même si il ne le dirait jamais, question de fierté- qu'il était parfait. Sa bouffe était excellente et malgré toutes ses menaces, il veillait toujours à ce que chacun ait assez à manger, même si cela signifiait réduire sa propre part, question d'expérience personnelle.

Même en ce qui concernait le combat, Sanji se débrouillait bien. Il n'avait pas l'âme guerrière comme lui mais sa technique était sacrement puissance, il le savait en connaissance de cause pour s'être prit lui-même un bon nombre de coups de pieds et avoir partager de nombreux combats avec le cuistot.

Pourtant malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à supporter certaines manières de sourcil-en-vrille. Alors que les stupidités de Luffy et les bobards d'Ussop ne le dérangeaient pas tant qu'ils ne le concernaient pas, voir le Love Cook faire des ronds de jambes à la première venue l'insupportait totalement. Cet imbécile ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de se transformer en petit toutou sans aucune fierté dès qu'il captait la vision de courbes féminines. Un vrai coureur de jupon qui se prenait des râteaux à chaque tentative de drague, ça faisait pitié au possible et Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le critiquer pour ça. Risquer sa vie ou son honneur pour une fille ? Pff, n'importe quoi. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Abruti de Love Cook ...

Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant qu'il avait finit la vaisselle, il fallait se mettre au travail. Mais pour faire quoi au juste ? Ca il n'en avait aucune idée.

Zoro se tourna machinalement vers le tablier rose à pandas qui pendait à une chaise, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes avec un air de défit, les sourcils froncés par le dilemme qui le traversait.

Non, il était totalement hors de question qu'il mette « cette chose ». Ce serait la honte de sa vie si un membre de l'équipage se pointait alors qu'il portait un tablier tout rose orné d'un petit pandas qui aurait fait craquer la première gamine de cinq ans passant par là. Il s'était déjà demandé quel avait été le niveau de sobriété du cuistot le jour où il avait fait l'acquisition de ce truc, au Baratie. Etrangement, sur le coq, ça ne faisait pas aussi ridicule que l'on pouvait imaginé, mais sur lui-même ...

Non. Il préférait encore recolorer son T-shirt blanc – ça ajoutera un peu de couleur, au moins…-.

L'escrimeur entreprit son exploration de la cuisine, à la recherche d'ingrédients, ustensiles et autres, histoire de trouver un peu d'inspiration pour le repas. Il était sûr que, avec un peu d'imagination il arriverait à faire quelque chose de correct. De toute façon, il _fallait_ qu'il fasse quelque chose de correct, l'envie de faire ravaler ses propos à Sanji et de le ridiculiser était trop grande pour laisser passer cette chance.

Il ouvrit brusquement le premier placard que sa main rencontra et se retrouva face à un nombre assez impressionnent d'épices passant par toutes les couleurs. Une étiquette indicative était collée sur chaque pot, écrite de la main de Sanji. Zoro eut un sourire mi moqueur mi amusé en constatant qu'elles étaient classées dans l'ordre alphabétique –maniaque-. Son sourire s'effrita cependant, une demie seconde plus tard, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des noms. Bien sûr, il y avait les habituels poivre et sel – en grande quantité – mais étonnamment, il y avait quatre variétés différentes de curry –_ c'est lequel le normal ?? _-. Et, bon sang, c'était quoi tout le reste ? Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu parler de « masalam », de « kinome » ou encore de « warabi »(1). Certaines appellations étaient tellement longues que le bretteur ne se donna même pas la peine de tenter de les lire. C'était perdu d'avance. En regardant plus attentivement, il en trouva même quelques unes écrits avec des caractères qui lui étaient inconnus. Des romanji, sans doute, sûrement des noms français comme ceux que le cuistot utilisait parfois pour se donner l'air intelligent.

Ce nombre d'épices était totalement ridicule. Avait-il vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Connaissant l'autre imbécile, il devait sûrement entreposer tout ça pour impressionner le premier qui aurait l'occasion d'ouvrir le placard. Pourtant, tout les pots semblaient plus ou moins entamés. En tout cas, tous avait déjà servit. Zoro fronça les sourcils à la pensée que tout ça était déjà passé dans son assiette au moins une fois. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pour lui, un plat était un plat, peu importe que dedans il y ait du « masalam » ou pas.

Avec une moue renfrognée, il referma le placard.

Sans, surprise, les autres étaient tout aussi bien organisés que le précèdent. Des cigarettes, entreposées dans la petite réserve personnelle du cuistot, aux ustensiles, tout semblait avoir ici une place bien délimitée grâce à une certaine logique que le bretteur n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre.

Quand il estima en avoir assez vu pour cuisiner quelque chose, il stoppa son exploration. Il réfléchit un petit moment. Son but n'était pas d'impressionner le cuistot en lui révélant un soudain don pour la cuisine sortit de nulle part. Ca, il savait déjà que c'était perdu d'avance. En revanche, il estima qu'un simple repas mangeable, assez gros pour remplir la panse de l'équipage, était largement suffisant.

Il sortit tout un tas de légume du garde manger et posa le tout sur la table. Il pourrait en couper une bonne quantité et les faire cuire ensemble. Il avait déjà vu faire Sanji. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait couper quelque chose, ce qui, en soit, constituait déjà un bon plus. Et quand à savoir quel légume utiliser ... ben il n'aurait qu'à les goutter pour savoir si leur goût était assez bon.

Si il avait bien quelque chose à reconnaître au cuistot, c'était que ce dernier savait y faire avec l'entretient des couteaux. Ceux que le bretteur trouva étaient bien pointus et aiguisés. Parfait.

Ainsi, Roronoa Zoro, grand escrimeur connut dans tout East Blue pour sa force et sa férocité dans le temps où il était chasseur de prime, se retrouva assit sur une table à jouer les goutteurs de légumes même pas cuits. Il désigna ainsi des tomates, des concombres, de la salade, une chose jaune non identifiée, des carottes, des courgettes, des poireaux, des endives, une pomme –oui, il savait que c'était un fruit mais ça avait très bon goût-, deux navets –les petits poids étant trop chiants à éplucher- et quelques asperges pour constituer l'accompagnement du menu principal. Après tout, tout ce mélangeait dans l'estomac, il n' y avait donc aucune raison pour que des ingrédients qui étaient bons séparés soient mauvais mélangés, non ? La pomme, c'est bon, les navets, c'est bon et les concombres c'est tout aussi bon, donc ensemble ça devait être excellent. Il entreprit de couper le tout en tranches fines et égales, exercice qu'il réussit avec brio, rapidité, et efficacité.

Le tout fut placé dans une casserole, sortie d'un placard, assez grande pour le contenir –oui, le tout même les concombres, la salade, et la pomme - . Zoro resta un instant devant les quatre plaques qui était sensées faire chauffer les plats avant de remarquer la boite d'allumettes qui traînait à côté. Il y alla doucement, aussi réussit-il à allumer la plaque en évitant d'incendier le reste de la cuisine au passage, et y déposa la casserole.

Voila une bonne chose de faite.

Il resta planté là, un moment à admirer son œuvre. Ce ne se passait pas si mal que ça finalement, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le choix de la viande lui prit plus de temps. Il y en avait un sacré paquet dans le frigo et dans le garde manger, fruits de leurs parties de chasses ou de pêches et des courses effectuées par Sanji la veille. Il s'était toujours étonné –sans jamais en piper mot, bien entendu-, de la faculté du cuistot d'arriver à faire des plats avec n'importe quoi y comprit des choses qui étaient inconnues à l'origine. Il arrivait toujours à exploiter son environnement pour nourrir les estomacs sur pattes qui constituaient une grande partie de cet équipage.

Lui, par contre, qui ne savait déjà pas vraiment comment faire cuire un steak, préférait éviter les morceaux de dinosaures ou les tranches de monstres aquatiques s'il le pouvait. Connaissant le capitaine, le choix de la viande – ou plutôt de sa quantité- était primordial. Il finit par dégoter, dans le réfrigérateur, des morceaux de viande rouge, d'origine non contrôlée, qui était déjà à moitié découpés. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il pourrait toujours couper ça en petits morceaux et les placer avec les légumes... Une sorte de ratatouille à la Zoro, quoi.

Et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'il se remit à couper, assit sur la table de la cuisine, le couteau à la main passant sa lame dans la chair rouge. Il ne fit pas attention quand il entendit un grand bruit s'élever des entrailles du Going merry. Le canonnier avait sûrement du faire exploser quelque chose...

Il en avait presque terminé avec le découpage de la viande quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la cuisine. Il eut à peine le temps de lâcher le couteau qu'une tête coiffée d'un chapeau de paille ouvrit brusquement la porte en criant.

« Zoro, MESHI !!!!! »

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils. Passer un jour en cuisine sans subir les interventions d'un Luffy affamé aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Le capitaine de navire s'avança vers lui, son sourire d'une taille inhumaine étalé sur son visage.

« Ore Zoro, quand est ce qu'on mange ? »

« C'est pas fini. » marmonna l'escrimeur.

« Zoro, j'ai faim ! »

« Tu viens de bouffer, baka ! »

« Mais ça fait au moins deux heures ! » protesta –t-il comme s'il parlait d'un sujet on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

A en juger par la tête qu'arborait Luffy, il devait s'attendre à avoir plus de facilité avec « son nouveau cuisiner du jour » plutôt qu'avec l'ancien.

« Zoro, sois gentil ! » Cette fois çi, Luffy tenta la tête de petit labrador battu.

« Mais je n'ait rien à te donner, abruti ! »

Zoro commença à sentir la veine de sa tempe gauche battre au rythme de son cœur. Dans l'équipage il était un de ceux qui respectait le plus le capitaine, un de ceux qui le prenait le plus au sérieux. Il était le tout premier membre de son équipage. Mais voila, parfois, dans les moments comme celui çi, ça allait trop loin. Il donna un coup sur le bras allongé qui s'approchait bien trop près des ses morceaux de viandes pour que ses intentions soient innocentes. Bordel, la viande n'était même pas cuite et l'autre voulait quand même la bouffer.

« Mais Zoro j'ai faim ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?! »

Luffy se redressa et croisa les bras

« En tant que capitaine je t'ordonne de me donner à manger. » decretta-t-il.

Ben voyons, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il aurait bien expliqué une seconde fois à cet imbécile que rien n'était près et que, par conséquent, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui donner, mais finalement, il décida rapidement que la méthode du cuistot consistant à virer purement et simplement Luffy de la cuisine était de loin la plus efficace.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Luffy, qui avait toujours son air autoritaire, et lui décrocha un bon coup du droit sur le chapeau qui envoya le nez du capitaine dire bonjour au parquet de la pièce. Puis il saisit l'espèce de chemise rouge – _Zoro t'es méchant_ marmonna Luffy- et jeta Luffy hors de la cuisine sans plus de cérémonie.

Il eut un petit soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte. Et dire que Sanji devait supporter ce cirque tous les jours ... il l'aurait presque plaint si il n'était pas dans cette situation à cause de lui.

Il retourna à la table avec la ferme intention de finir son divertissant découpage quand son nez rencontra une odeur assez désagréable et caractéristique. Une odeur de brûlé. Et un bruit des plus alarmant venait de la casserole.

Légumes ... casserole ... feu ... cramer ... Son cerveau prit une demie seconde pour lier tous ces éléments avant que son propriétaire ne se précipite sur le fourneau.

Les légumes, ses beaux légumes, qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à sélectionner était littéralement en train de cramer sous son nez. Toutes couleurs avaient disparues, remplacées par une charmante teinte noire.

Dans la précipitation, Zoro tourna le bouton de la gazinière pour éteindre les flammes qui dansaient sous la casserole.

« HAAAAAAA !! »

Pas le bon sens. Dommage.

Les flammes avaient triplé de volume, dépassant maintenant la casserole et s'engouffrant dans son contenu déjà bien brûlé. Paniqué, Zoro tourna tout de suite le bouton dans l'autre sens, éteignant enfin les flammes du dessous.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Un simple regard dans la casserole remonta le pic de panique au maximum.

Le contenu était en train de cramer. En feu. Il avait réussit à incendier des légumes.

« PUTAIN !!! »

Avec pour seul objectif d'éteindre le feu qui menaçait la cuisine et son plat principal, il attrapa le premier morceau de tissu qui lui tomba son la main et s'en servit pour étouffer les flammes.

Heureusement qu'il avait eut ce réflexe, le feu n'avait pas eut le temps de gagner en intensité. Mais peut être était-il important de préciser que le morceau de tissu était maintenant hors d'état de nuire. Il était également important de préciser que ce même morceau de tissu se révélait être le tablier de Sanji –ou plutôt l'ex tablier de Sanji-. Paix à son âme.

Et merde. Le cuistot allait l'étriper quand il saurait ça.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de la tournure des événements. Prenant enfin le temps de respirer, il examina l'état de ses légumes.

Alors que précédemment le mélange avait pour mérite d'être très coloré, il s'avérait que maintenant une couleur principale primait : le noir. Les végétaux avaient fondus, ils étaient ainsi indissociables les uns des autres. La surface des légumes, la plus touchée par les flammes, commençait même à partir en cendre.

Zoro entreprit d'ouvrir le premier placard et d'y fourrer le tablier. Si le cuistot devait savoir, autant qu'il sache le plus tard possible.

Il s'empara du manche de la casserole avec la ferme intention de l'enlever de sa plaque.

« AARRGGG !! »

Il aurait peut être du prévoir que cela pourrait être un peu chaud...

En tout, cas il laissa tomber la casserole par terre et se mit à souffler violement sur sa main meurtrie avant de la passer sous l'eau.

Il ignorait par quel miracle, mais la casserole ne s'était pas renversée durant sa chute. Il était pourtant du genre à faire toujours tomber le pain du côté de la confiture. Comme quoi il pouvait avoir de la chance parfois.

De la chance. Excepté le fait qu'il devait faire la bouffe, qu'il avait fait brûler le repas, qu'il avait cramer le tablier du Love-Cook, qu'il s'était brûlé et que la cuisine était maintenant remplie de fumée bien noire.

Il ramassa la casserole, cette fois-çi préparée au choc thermique. Il la plaça sur la table en une demie seconde.

Il gratta d'abord la surface du contenue qui s'effritait toute seule et versa le reste dans un plat prévu à cet effet. Il avait rarement vu une chose aussi peu appétissante. Et pourtant, il n'était pas difficile. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de recommencer. Mais s'il pouvait au moins rajouter un peu de couleur pour que le noir se voit moins...

Une idée le frappa soudainement. Les épices ! Elles pouvaient changer le goût et dissimuler les couleurs d'origine du plat.

Il ouvrit le placard et prit une douzaine de pots au hasard, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il en versa une quantité assez impressionnante de chaque dans les légumes, au moins le quart du pots, au plus la moitié. Les épices, ça donnait du goût, non ? Alors autant s'en servir.

Une fois cette opération terminée, il admira son œuvre. Les couleurs étaient revenues, c'était déjà ça. La casserole, elle, avait rendue l'âme. Elle était complètement couverte du reste de légumes trop cramés qui se collaient à ses bords et son fond était brûlé. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de goûter, autant retarder ce moment fatidique le plus possible. La casserole finit dans le même fond de placard que le tablier.

Il retourna à sa viande qu'il finit de couper rapidement et mis le tout dans une poelle. Ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience des légumes brûlés, il resta à côté tout le temps de la cuisson. Dès que les morceaux commencèrent à perdre leur couleur rouge pour prendre une teinte légèrement brune, il les enleva du feu.

Le tout fut mis dans le plat avec le reste. Et voila le plat principal. Ce n'était pas particulièrement beau à voir et cela serait sans doute de même en ce qui concernait son goût. Tant pis.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Qui aurait cru que cette matinée serait aussi épuisante ? Il ne voulait même pas tenter de faire une entrée ou un dessert. Vu la tête du plat principal, c'était peine perdue. Il dégoterait bien quelque chose dans le frigo au moment voulu.

Il pouvait déjà voir le sourire triomphant de sourcil en vrille. Ce qu'il avait préparé avait toutes les chances d'être dégelasse. Au moins, il en avait fait une quantité admirable, Luffy serait content.

Il se mit à mettre la table.

_Bon, voyons. Si j'étais un abruti, où est ce que je rangerais mes couverts ? _

Bilan de la matinée : une casserole et un tablier. La journée promettait d'être longue...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji finit de passer sa tête blonde dans le trou du t-shirt noir. Parfait.

S'il devait passer sa journée à s'entraîner avec le matériel de Marimo, autant éviter que sa chemise ait à en faire les frais. Vu le prix qu'elle avait coûté, il vallait mieux lui épargner la moindre petite goutte de transpiration qui pourrait venir tacher son tissus. Mais la qualité de sa soie valait bien quelques sacrifices, comme celui de vider son portefeuille, par exemple. Il avait ainsi troqué chaise et cravate contre un simple T-shirt sobre donc il n'avait rien à faire.

Son sourire vainqueur s'agrandit. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait cessé de rester collé à son visage. Il était d'excellente humeur. Ceci, bien sûr étant du à un certain pari qui allait l'aider à rétablir son honneur auprès d'un certain escrimeur.

Il pouvait déjà voir d'ici la catastrophe qu'allait leur servir tête d'algue en guise de déjeuner. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce dernier n'avait jamais tenté une seule fois de cuisiner une chose décente au court de sa vie. Il espérait seulement que sa cuisine resterait intacte malgré le passage de tête verte. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Marimo pourrait dire adieux à son insignifiante petite vie et rejoindre ses amies les algues au plus profond de l'océan.

En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait aucune appréhension quand à cette superbe journée. Marimo devait faire quelque chose qu'il n'ait encore jamais faite et qu'il répugnait à faire, considérant la cuisine comme une basse perte de temps. Lui, il devait utiliser sa force et ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Certes, il n'était pas plongé jusqu'au coup dans l'art du combat comme l'autre abruti, mais il savait y faire. Il n'était pas en sucre. Tous les gros méchants qui avaient osé le contredire à ce sujet en portaient encore les marques douloureuses sur leurs gros muscles et dans leur petite tête.

Le matériel d'entraînement de Zoro se trouvait dans une pièce, voisine des dortoirs, que se partageait l'équipage pour entreposer diverses choses. Nami-san y laissait son matériel de mesure cartographique, Ussop y plaçait le matériel nécessaire à ses nombreuses expériences ratées et Chopper les médicaments. Mais de tout ça, c'était l'escrimeur qui prenait le plus de place avec tout ses poids, haltères, et autres.

Assuré d'une victoire facile, Sanji ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

En effet, il prenait de la place le matériel de Marimo. Entreposé dans le fond n'importe comment, se trouvait des sac de poids, des haltères, des bâtons d'entraînement et même de vieux katanas, sûrement piqués à quelconque gars en cour de route - bien entendu, Zoro ne lui avait pas laissé ses trois sabres favoris-. Ce n'était pas vraiment le nombre d'objet qui était impressionnant mais plutôt leur taille, certain haltère devait, sans aucun doute, peser le triple du poids du bretteur. Il avait toujours pensé que l'escrimeur était complètement cinglé de s'amuser à jouer à la fourmi en soulevant ces charges. Quel intérêt il y avait-il à cela ? Les filles n'aimaient pas les mecs trop musclés...

Il observa les katana un moment. Ces derniers étaient regroupés ensemble dans un coin. Cette journée pourrait même être l'occasion de tester la technique de combat de tête d'algue. Trois sabres pour se battre ... il devait avouer que c'était plutôt original. Ce pouvait être intéressant. Un katana, c'était comme un couteau mais en plus long. Il devrait être capable de se débrouiller avec.

Il en sortit un et son poignet plia un instant sous le poids de l'épée. Il s'amusa à l'agiter dans touts les sens, combattant un ennemi imaginaire. Ses mouvements étaient assez peu coordonnés, il le sentait. De toute façon, ses bras ne lui servaient que d'appui dans les combats. Sa force était concentrée dans ses jambes. Certes, ses mains étaient agiles grâce à la cuisine mais elles n'étaient pas habituées à recevoir du poids. Et dans cette position, ses pieds ne lui servaient pas à grand-chose, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de rester cloués au sol.

Etonnamment, La présence d'un deuxième katana placé dans l'autre main permettait des mouvements moins rapides mais plus coordonnés, cette deuxième épée rajoutant une sorte « d'équilibre ».

Il tenta quelques figures qu'il avait déjà vue Zoro effectuer lors de combat ou d'entraînement. Le résultat n'était cependant pas très reluisant.

« Bon sang ! » marmonna t'il en se relevant pour ce qui semblait être la quatrième fois. S'il effectuait un mouvement lent, les deux katanas étaient beaucoup moins synchronisés. S'il effectuait un mouvement rapide, le reste du corps avait du mal à suivre et il se retrouvait le nez ou les fesses par terre. Pas très classe.

Il se décida, finalement, à franchir l'étape du troisième sabre dans la bouche. Priant pour que Marimo n'ait jamais utilisé ce katana pour cet effet, il place le fourreau d'une troisième épée entre ses dents.

Et maintenant ?

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide. Encore avec deux katana, il y avait une certaine « liberté » de mouvement mais dans ce cas, Son coup et ses épaules pliaient sous le poids, il devait avoir l'air intelligent. Que devait-il faire ? Tourner sa tête de gauche à droite pour décapiter le premier qui passait par là ?

Il essaya néanmoins. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué, l'exercice fut difficile. Arriver à coordonner tout les mouvements de bras et de tête demandait une concentration énorme. Ses essais se soldèrent pour la grande majorité de légères coupures dans l'épaule, faute de ne pas assez avoir levé la tête.

« Sanji-kun ? »

Le coq se figea en entendant la voix de sa Nami-san et se tourna instantanément vers l'encadrement de la porte là où se trouvait la navigatrice qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« vchoiush ctof chiut oua jhiycb-dch !!?? »

« ... »

Il y eut un petit silence dans lequel Sanji réalisa l'étendue de son erreur. Soudain, la rousse éclata de rire. Vexé, le coq enleva le katana de sa bouche.

« Oui, que désires-tu ma Nami-san ? » répéta-t-il plus distinctement avec un air qui se voulait décontracté.

Il du attendre plusieurs secondes avant de recevoir une réponse de la jeune femme tellement elle riait, à moitié pliée en deux, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

«Rien, » dit-elle finalement en essuyant d'un doigt une larme qui lui pendait au coin de l'œil. « Je venait juste récupérer du papier pour commencer les plans de Skypea. »

Elle continua de glousser tout en récupérant les feuilles blanches dans un vieux placard. Au moment de sortit elle lança un dernier « amuses-toi bien sanji-kun » et referma la porte, laissant Sanji à son triste sort.

Le coq fulminait. Il venait de se faire ridiculiser devant Nami-san à cause d'un putain d'escrimeur ventriloque qui n'avait pas trouvé meilleur endroit que sa bouche pour placer une épée. Le pire, c'était qu'à lui, ça ne l'empêchait même pas de parler. Il devait même se taper ses paroles quand il avait le fourreau entre les dents.

De rage, il envoya voler la katana tombé au sol avec un bon coup de pied. Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant lorsque l'épée rencontra les affaires d'Ussop qui se fracassèrent par terre. Et merde.

Sanji laissa tomber les deux autres katana qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et arrangea la catastrophe comme il pu. Par chance, il semblait que rien n'était cassé. Enfin, il l'espérait que ce soit vraiment le cas.

Il soupira. Le début de la journée ne se passait pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Peut être valait-il mieux passer à autre chose.

Il rangea les katanas et observa le reste du matériel d'entraînement de Zoro. Pour quelqu'un donc la force physique se trouvait essentiellement dans les jambes, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Et ses mains risquait de s'abîmer si elles soulever un poids trop important. Tant pis, il verrait bien.

Il commença à soulever une grande altère au poids inconnu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que c'était sacrément lourd. Au bout de quelques montées, il transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes. Il continua cette activité pendant une bonne heure, ses bras commençaient à trembler dangereusement durant les dernières montées menaçant de faire tomber le poids. Il continua jusqu'à la fin, néanmoins, au plutôt jusqu'à ce que le poids lui échappe et tombe sur son pied.

« PUTAIN D'HALTERE DE M - !!!!»

Il dansa un moment sur un pied tout en se tenant l'autre et en poussant diverses insultes destinées à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'haltère, de son fabricant à son propriétaire légitime.

Il reprit son souffle un instant. Putain. Avec ça, l'autre pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas bougé... Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la plaça entre ses lèvres, s'accordant quelques minutes de pause le temps de la consumer. Ok, cette journée ne se passait _vraiment_ pas comme prévus. Il se surprit même à espérer que le repas préparé par Zoro soit mangeable. Au moins, il pourrait récupérer des forces pour l'après-midi. Hé oui, il était tombé bien bas. Cela le rassurait, cependant, que l'heure du repas approche, il pourrait se venger un peu de la fatigue accumulée. De bons sarcasmes envers l'escrimeur, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se remettre en forme.

Il écrasa sa clope et enchaîna sur une série de pompe. Le bretteur en faisait souvent. C'était beaucoup plus simple que l'activité précédente, mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur dans les bras revenait à la charge. Super.

« PUTAIN D'ENTRAINEMENT !! » hurla-t-il pour le plaisir de se plaindre, entre deux montées.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Sanji se trouvait dans la salle de bain, à essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son visage. Robin-chan était venue le prévenir que le déjeuner était près. C'était déjà une honte qu'elle l'ait vu dans cet état, il ne manquait plus qu'il aille déjeuner comme ça. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Marimo que de le voir aussi dégoulinant et essoufflé, aussi avait-il cru bon de faire un petit détour pas la salle d'eau avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Il s'étudia un moment, au moins il avait réussit à effacer une grande partie des signes de fatigue. Après les pompes, il avait enchaîné par des abdos et d'autres exercices de ce type. Son état physique pouvait se résumer en quelques mots, mort, crevé et irradié étant les plus proche de la réalité.

Le coq n'aurait jamais pensé que la matinée serait aussi longue et épuisante. Ses bras, aussi peu habitués à être ainsi malmenés, l'élançaient à chaque mouvement. Ses mains étaient rouges. Heureusement, le déjeuner allait constituer une longue pause des plus agréable. Sans compter qu'il allait pouvoir _se délecter_ du fameux repas de tête d'algue.

Et ça, c'était _très_ motivant.

Fin du chapitre 2 

Moral de ce chapitre :

Eileen : pour votre santé inutile de…

Zoro : manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour…

Sanji : Pratiquer une activité physique régulière…

Eileen : Il suffit de lire des fictions !!!! (et de les reviewer dans le cas ou on est un gentil lecteur)

Menu du prochain chapitre : Déjeuner, après-midi et … accident. (Rien de bien grave je vous rassure / rire sadique/)


	3. Un début de reconnaissance ?

Hello everybody !! S'allez bien ??

Voici le chapitre 3, apparemment vous l'attendiez celui là ! MERCI BEAUCOUP pour toutes vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais espéré en avoir d'aussi bonnes. JE VOUS ADORE !! Voici les réponses à celles que je n'ai pas répondre personnellement !

Olia : Ma fic ? un chef d'œuvre ??!! O.O les joues toutes rouges. C'EST TROP GENTIL ! Maintenant, j'ai peur de foirer la suite ... elle sera moins drôle –enfin je pense-. Mais je ferais de mon mieux nah !

Cocolaura : wahou, ça t'as fait rire ? Trop bien ! L'idée d'échanger les places n'est qu'un pretexte pour faire place à autre chose –et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu- donc l'histoire va changer et ceci à partir de la fin de ce chapitre, mais j'espère que tu continueras d'appréciez !

Irissia87 : Je suis désolée mais Zoro a caché les preuves des ses débordement dans la cuisine (tablier et casserole) alors Sanji n'en saura rien (du moins pas tout de suite ). C'était marrant ? Youpi !

Kistune8 : Ma fic est bonne ? oh merci !!!! Par contre tu penses que le repas de Zoro sera bon ? lol essaye donc de reproduire toi-même son joli mélange je ne donne pas cher de ton estomac ! je suis désolé de te décevoir donc (tu es déçu ??) mais le repas va bien être ... dégelasse ...

Baka sensei : Et j'espère qu'elle pourra continuer à te faire rire ! Voici la suite !

Disclamer : Youpi ! J'ai reçut une figurine de Zoro pour mon anif ! Comment ça je pourrais jamais avoir le vrai ?? Il ne m'appartient pas ? La vie est trop injuste !!

Et pour la correction et ses avis qui me sont bien utiles HIP HIP HIP ELLANA ! (karine) (Fans de Stargate, allez voir !)

Intervention amusée de la correctrice : Très important, Eileen a enfin comprit comment on utilise les « é », « er » et « ait »…enfin presque !

Eileen :regarde en l'airHum hum ... ENJOY !!!

Chapitre 3 : Un début de reconnaissance ?

Sanji s'arrêta un instant, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine. A l'intérieur, l'équipage semblait particulièrement excité. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Marimo de dernière classe se mettait à préparer les repas, il fallait profiter de cette occasion unique en son genre qui ne se produirait qu'une fois dans la vie.

Le blond fronça un peu le sourcil, l'air sentait le brûlé. Etait-ce vraiment étonnant ? Cela aurait été un miracle que Zoro ne fasse rien cramer. Il pria un moment pour l'âme de sa cuisine. Si jamais l'autre abruti avait osé l'endommager ... Il lui ferait payer cher. Très cher. La dette qu'il avait envers Nami-san –quel rustre de ne jamais lui rembourser- ne serait rien à côté de ce que lui était capable de lui faire subir. L'air était également chargé d'odeur d'épice. L'odeur était bien trop forte pour un simple plat. Mentalement, il fit la liste. _Cumin, curry, masalam, gingembre …_ Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot avait foutu ? Putain, la cuisine n'était pas un laboratoire de chimie où on mélangeait n'importe quoi, même le pire des imbéciles pouvait le savoir ! Ces odeurs, bien que fortes, n'étaient pas vraiment des plus attirantes. Marimo avait sans aucun doute raté le repas. Mais à quel niveau, là était la question.

Se résignant au pire, il entra dans la pièce, vérifiant une nouvelle fois en passant sa main sur son visage qu'aucune trace de sueur ne pouvait être vue.

Sa première réaction fut le soulagement. Apparemment, rien ne semblait cassé, fracturé ou encore brûlé. Il s'assit avec les autres autour de la table, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir sur quelque chose d'autre que le sol.

« Zoro, j'ai faim ! » répétait inlassablement Luffy.

Marimo ne semblait pas très joyeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et on pouvait voir une veine ressortir au niveau de sa tempe. La couleur de son visage oscillait entre le rouge et le cramoisie et sa mâchoire était crispée alors que tout le monde attendait qu'il se décide à présenter enfin son plat. Sanji eut un sourire sarcastique. Il avait eut raison de penser que le repas serait défoulant pour lui. Il avait au moins un moyen de se venger de cette fatigue que lui avait apporté cette matinée d'entraînement trop intensif.

« Alors tête d'algue, tu comptes attendre l'apocalypse avant de nous servir ? »

« Urusei. » lança la fameuse tête d'algue, apparemment déjà assez énervée. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise matinée.

« Quelle répartie. J'en reste sans voix, Marimo. »

« Ouais, Zoro, j'ai faim ! »

« T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit mangeable, » menaça une certaine navigatrice.

« Ferme la. »

« Oh, parle pas comme ça à Nami-san, kuso-yaru ! »

«Peut être que ça va être bon... » Suggéra timidement Chopper.

Plutôt optimiste le renne.

Zoro posa sur la table un espèce de saladier contenant le plat principal avec le visage renfrogné qui pouvait être interprété par « le premier qui dit quelque chose... »

L'équipage, sidéré, se pencha pour voir le contenu de plus près.

Niveau présentation, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, songea Sanji. Le mélange avait une drôle de couleur, apportée par des épices en trop grand nombre qui cachaient maladroitement l'espèce de bouillie constituée apparemment de légumes fondus. Même le cuistot n'arrivait pas à voir de quels végétaux il s'agissait, mais le mélange semblait assez surprenant. Des carrés de viandes étaient plongés dans le tout. Le plat dégageait la même odeur qu'il avait senti avant de rentrer, mais cette fois-ci, même les moins doués dans le domaine de l'odorat pouvaient s'en « délecter ». Putain, c'était quoi au juste ?

Certain membres semblaient déjà dégoûtés d'avance alors que d'autres, comme Ussop, semblaient plutôt septique. Même Luffy n'avait pas l'air très réjouit. Ce n'était pas peu dire. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le plat principal avec une moue effarée.

« Hum, hum »

Zoro se racla la gorge, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était installé autour de la table. L'absence de commentaires semblait confirmer ses pires craintes. Sanji releva la tête vers l'escrimeur, les lèvres pincées.

« Bordel, Zoro, » s'exclama le capitaine. « C'est quoi ça ? Il y a même pas de viande ! »

« Si, seishô-san, » interrompit Robin en pointant du doigt les dés finement coupés. « Il y en a. »

Cela sembla calmer Luffy.

« Bon, » commença le bretteur en s'asseyant. « Vous allez bouffer, oui ? »

Chacun se servit avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Sanji ricana.

« La présentation est magnifique, Marimo. Tu t'es surpassé. »

« Toi, le blondinet, mange et tu parleras après. »

« J'en serais ravi. » répliqua le cuistot.

Ce dernier fut surprit de remarquer que tous les membres de l'équipage avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Apparemment, ils attendaient une confirmation de sa part pour être certain que ce qu'ils avaient dans l'assiette était mangeable. Après tout, _lui_, il s'y connaissait en cuisine. Il analysa une fois de plus l'espèce de bouillie. Malgré tous les énormes défauts que pouvait contenir ce plat, il ne semblait pas contenir de choses toxiques –encore heureux-. Souriant d'un air affecté, il porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt, escrimeur comprit.

Sanji s'était préparé au pire avant de goûter. Après tout, son expérience en tant que cuisinier lui avait apprit à se méfier des plats à l'apparence incertaine.

Et il avait eut raison.

« OU EST L'EAU ?! » s'écria Nami.

« ARG !! Je décède. Adieu mes amis. » Ussop tomba de sa chaise.

Chopper était en train de vider la carafe d'eau tant convoitée par la navigatrice, s'étouffant à moitié.

Robin toussa une ou deux fois, puis fit pousser des bras pour remonter le canonnier.

Luffy mangeait tranquillement le contenu de son assiette.

La rousse alla assommer le docteur pour lui prendre l'eau.

Un des sourcils de Zoro était pris de petits tics alors que le visage de son propriétaire prenait une charmante teinte violacée. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux.

Les épices qu'avait utilisé la tête d'algue n'étaient pas très relevés. On était passé près de la catastrophe des langues en feu, c'était déjà ça. Elles avaient cependant un goût particulier qui faisait appel à deux problèmes ; premièrement, elles ne devaient jamais s'utiliser ensemble –on ne mélange pas du curry à du gingembre, voyons-, on était donc assuré d'avoir un mauvais assaisonnement. Le deuxième était leur quantité. Alors qu'une pincée n'aurait pas vraiment gâché tout le repas, là, c'était totalement écœurant. Elles n'arrivaient, pourtant, pas à effacer complètement le goût des légumes qui, de toute évidence, avaient passé un séjour trop long sur le feu. Le mélange en lui-même était très étrange, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel légumes Zoro avait bien pu utiliser pour le confectionner. En tout cas, ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était sacrement dégueulasse. Sans parler de la viande qui les accompagnait. Si les légumes avaient le mérite d'être cuits, les morceaux de viande, eux, ne l'étaient pas du tout. L'intérieur était encore rouge, créant ainsi un goût qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste du plat. Pour résumer, Zoro avait réussi à leur concocter un des plats les plus répugnants qu'il n'ait eut la chance de manger. Et pourtant, il était cuisinier, alors des plats dégoûtant, il en avait connu.

Il en aurait presque ri au nez de l'escrimeur si le goût ne restait pas obstinément accroché à son palais, l'obligeant à garder cette tête dégoûté.

« C'est moins bon que la cuisine de Sanji. » affirma le capitaine d'un air très sérieux tout en continuant de manger.

En temps normal, le blond aurait pu prendre ça comme un compliment, mais là il ne voyait pas très bien où était le mérite dans la comparaison entre sa cuisine et _cette chose._ Lorsque la carafe d'eau fut enfin libre, il se précipita dessus, grimaçant légèrement à cause du mouvement rapide qu'il faisait faire à ses bras meurtris.

Zoro avala avec difficulté le contenu de sa fourchette.

« C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! » lui hurlèrent Chopper, Sanji, Nami et Ussop en cœur, une fois le choc de la première bouché passé.

« J'avais remarqué ! » répliqua brusquement l'escrimeur.

De rage, il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler dangereusement les assiettes et les couverts. Chopper allât se réfugier derrière Robin, comme d'habitude dans le mauvais sens.

Sanji eut un sourire victorieux. Au moins, l'escrimeur ne pouvait pas remarquer sa fatigue alors que lui avait tout le plaisir d'admirer la défaite flagrante de l'autre homme. Alors comme ça il était inutile hein ? Et bien, à en juger par la tête de l'équipage, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Bien au contraire. L'autre homme semblait sur le point de perdre ses nerfs. Il ne tiendrait jamais comme ça jusqu'au soir. C'était certain.

« Alors, » commença-t-il. « Je crois bien que ton magnifique plat n'est pas très apprécié, Marimo. Quel dommage.»

Zoro lui lança un regard assassin qui aurait fait s'enfuir n'importe qui la queue entre les jambes. Mais Sanji n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'allait pas se priver pour se foutre de tête d'algue.

Le reste des Mugiwara fixaient leur assiette d'un air frustré, n'osant plus y toucher par crainte d'indigestion. Seul Luffy semblait heureux, bien qu'il fit savoir à plusieurs reprises que le repas de Zoro n'était « pas terrible » ce qui créa, étonnamment, de nombreux raclement de gorge de la part de ses nakamas. Le capitaine semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Pour une fois, personne ne fut contre le fait qu'il vide les assiettes respectives de ses compagnons. Nami alla même jusqu'à lui tendre la sienne qu'il se fit un plaisir d'attraper.

La carafe d'eau fut remplit une dizaine de fois car certains furent assez courageux pour retenter une ou deux bouché.

Sanji s'amusait bien. Il fixait le bretteur d'un air ironique lui lançant des sarcasmes à toutes les occasions possibles. Son estomac commençait à lui envoyer des protestations douloureuses mais il mit ce problème de côté. Autant profiter au maximum du repas pour se venger de Marimo.

« Je crois bien que aujourd'hui sera jour de diète. »

« Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à bouffer ce que tu as ! »

« Non, je ne préfère pas. Je n'ose pas imaginer les répercussions sur mon estomac. »

« Enfoiré ! Luffy lui, il mange au moins ! »

« Tu parles d'une référence... »Marmonna Ussop alors que le capitaine se resservait pour la énième fois. Rares étaient les occasions où il pouvait en faire autant sans risque de coups de pieds.

« Je te l'avais dis que tu étais totalement incapable de faire à manger. Alors ? C'est qui qui avait raison ? »

L'escrimeur rougit furieusement.

« Sûrement pas toi ! Et puis venant d'un gars qui est crevé par une simple séance d'échauffement, c'est plutôt mal placé ! »

Sanji se figea. Putain. Marimo avait remarqué. Merde, pourtant il était sûr que ça ne se verrait pas... Tant pis, il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour ça.

« Le mot « crevé » est un peu fort pour un type qui passe les trois quarts de sa vie à roupiller. »

« Parce que c'est mieux de les passer à se prendre des râteaux ? »

« TEME, JE VAIS TE - »

« Cook-san, où peut on trouver des restes ? » coupa Robin en faisait pousser des mains sur la bouche du cuistot pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

« DANS LE FRIGO, ROBIN-CHAN ! » s'écria le Love Cook, l'œil en cœur et les jambes toutes flageolantes, tout heureux d'avoir sentit les mains de la brune au contact de ses lèvres.

« Pitoyable ... » souffla Zoro.

Marimo n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder, impuissant, l'équipage se précipiter sur le réfrigérateur avec la ferme intention d'y prendre tout ce qui était mangeable. Sanji ricana. La tête du bretteur était trop comique. Pour une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant son frigo se vider, comprenant parfaitement l'état d'esprit de ses compagnons affamés.

« Il y a du dessert ? » demanda tout haut Luffy.

L'escrimeur, excédé, lui envoya son poids dans la tête. Ca, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Le reste du repas se passa rapidement et sans incident notoire, chacun ayant réussit à trouver un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Nami-san promit à Zoro que sa dette serait triplée si le repas du soir n'était pas meilleur. Quoi que, songea le blond, il voyait difficilement comment il pourrait être pire. Mais bon, avec tête d'algue on n'était jamais sûr de rien...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (Mise en page made by Nami) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sorti de la cuisine, souhaitant une nouvelle fois bonne chance à Marimo sur ce même ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé précédemment. L'après midi promettait d'être longue autant pour lui que pour l'escrimeur.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le repas avait été des plus énergisant. Certes, il avait pu se foutre de tête d'algue, ce qui était déjà un bon point, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le super plat que ce dernier avait préparé qui allait aider le blond à reprendre les forces qu'il avait épuisé durant la matinée. Il avait donc de grandes chances pour que l'après midi soit encore plus épuisant que la matinée. Mais bon, vu les événements du midi, il était bien partit pour remporter ce pari haut la main, les autres membres de l'équipage ne semblant pas particulièrement persuadé du talent culinaire de tête d'algue. Encore un petit effort et il pourrait enfin savourer le doux plaisir de la victoire.

Le temps était agréable ce jour là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé dans la même pièce que ce matin. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'entraîner sur le pont du bateau. Il retourna dans l'espèce d'entrepôt et rechercha l'équipement donc il avait besoin. Pas la peine de forcer trop, il pouvait prendre tout simplement deux haltères à une main et s'amuser à les soulever toute une après midi ; Inutile de retenter le coup des katanas –quelle honte devant Nami-san- ou de la grande haltère –son pied allait en porter les marques pendant un bon bout de temps- .

Il dû chercher un moment dans tout ce bordel qui constituait le matériel d'entraînement de Zoro. C'était à se demander comment Marimo faisait pour s'y retrouver là dedans –à supposer qu'il arrivait à s'y retrouver, peut être qu'il prenait tout simplement la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main-. Le simple fait de tout pousser pour pouvoir trouver ce qu'il voulait constituait déjà, à lui seul, un entraînement des plus intensif. Le poids de certaines choses était tout simplement incroyable.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit deux petites haltères d'une vingtaine de kilos chacune. Etonnamment, il s'avéra que c'était les plus légères de tout le lot. Ben tiens. Zoro avait sûrement dû les acheter en solde, pensa-t-il ironiquement. En tout cas, il ne devait pas s'en servir souvent, il les avait trouvées tout au fond, en dessous des autres poids. Il sortit de la pièce avec ses charges sans se donner la peine de ranger tout ce qu'il avait déplacé. Un peu de bordel en plus n'allait pas tuer l'escrimeur.

Arrivé sur le pont, il décida de monter sur la vigie. Là-haut, il serait assuré d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité, tout en profitant du beau temps et de la belle vue – Nami-san et Robin-chan se prélassaient sur leurs chaises longues à quelques mètres de là, bien en vue du coq-. Luffy et Chopper commençait une partie de pêche en utilisant les appâts les plus imaginatifs qu'ils purent trouver, notamment une brosse à cheveux.

Sanji haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il entendait Luffy expliquer au petit renne que les poissons, comme tout le monde, avaient parfois envie de se coiffer et, que pas conséquent, cet appât serait parfait pour les créatures marines coquettes. A la limite, songea le blond, si cette brosse était celle de Zoro, ça pourrait marcher, les poissons seront tous naturellement attiré par l'odeur de l'algue... Ussop, lui, faisait ses mélanges donc lui seul avait le secret et qui finirait sûrement par exploser dans une dizaine de minutes au plus tard. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué le bazar qu'avait mit le coq dans ses affaires, le matin même. Tant mieux.

Il se remit à s'entraîner, clope à la bouche, et haltère dans chaque main, soulevant l'une et rabaissant l'autre. La douleur dans les bras revient rapidement à la charge, plus intense que jamais, la sueur également.

Il se demanda comment l'escrimeur arrivait à supporter tout ça. Bon d'accord, la fatigue était parfaitement compensée par ses quelques 18 heures de sommeil quotidiennes, mais le simple fait de s'amuser à soulever des poids trois fois plus lourd que soit même relevait de la folie. Ou peut être pas. En tout cas, quand il ne dormait pas, il s'adonnait tout le temps à des exercices aussi difficile les uns que les autres et ce pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées –essayez donc de faire 3000 pompes d'un seul coup vous allez voir le temps que ça vous prendra-. Si au premier abord, le blond pouvait prendre cela pour de la stupidité, il devait avouer que le bretteur avait une putain de force morale pour faire tout ceci. Oui, la force morale, c'était un de ces plus grands atouts à tête d'algue. Ca le rendait particulier, aussi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un type qui était prêt à mourir pour réaliser ses ambitions, ni à consacrer sa vie à cette même ambition.

Tandis que le mode de combat du coq reposait sur une grande agilité et une résistance à toutes épreuves, celui de Zoro était basé sur une énorme force physique et un mental d'acier qui lui permettait de garder le sang très froid même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Et on pouvait dire que niveau force physique, l'entraînement du bretteur portait ses fruits. Il suffisait de regarder sa carrure pour s'en rendre compte. Sa détermination était telle que tout les jours il se sentait obligé de repousser encore un peu plus les limites qui le séparaient de son objectif premier, que cela soit en coupant un nouvel ennemi en tranches après avoir perdu trois litres de sang ou tout simplement en passant la barre des 3001 pompes à la suite.

Sanji essuya les gouttes de transpiration salées de son visage avec un bout de son T-shirt. Cet entraînement le poussait vraiment à bout pour qu'il en vienne à penser du bien de l'escrimeur. Vivement la fin de la journée, qu'il puisse reprendre un mode de pensée normal ...

« Oi, Sanji ! »

Le blond sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué son capitaine qui était monté le rejoindre, à sa plus grande joie. Ce dernier, donc la tête se trouvait derrière le coq, s'amusait à faire un cochon pendu sur le mât, un sourire d'une taille inhumaine et une main posée sur son chapeau de paille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Luffy ! » s'écria le cuistot. « Ca t'amuses de faire peur aux gens comme ça, kuso-yaru ! »

A en juger par la tête de son capitaine, oui, ça l'amusait énormément. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait prit la mer avec un type aussi con comme commandant.

« Pourquoi t'as des haltères ? Tu veux faire comme Zoro ? SUGEI ! Je vais avoir un deuxième escrimeur dans mon équipage ! »

Ca, plutôt crever ...

« Arrête de dire des conneries, abruti !

« Ah... »

Luffy sembla un peu déconfit pendant une demie seconde, puis son sourire reprit de plus belle.

« Ussop m'en a raconté une trop bonne ! »

«Luffy qu'est ce que tu fous là ? T'étais pas en train de pêcher ou je ne sais quoi ?»

Le capitaine se gratta la tempe gauche avec sa main libre.

« Ben Nami a dit que je faisais trop de bruit. Elle m'a dit « vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis », alors je suis monté, mais apparemment elle n'est pas là ... »

« ... »

Nami-san ... –son œil se transforma instantanément en petit cœur tout rose à la pensée de la navigatrice -Ouais elle avait eut raison de se débarrasser de ce petit idiot qui avait osé la déranger. Il détourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui était en train de parler avec animation avec Robin. Oh ! Deux vues magnifiques pour le prix d'une ! Il n'écoutait déjà plus son capitaine qui avait repris la conversation.

« -et là Ussop m'a demandé : « Tu sais ce que dit une pierre à une autre pierre ? » Et comme moi je ne parle pas le langage des pierres et que Chopper non plus je lui ai demandé la réponse, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? « La vie est dure ! » HAHAHA ! Tu comprends Sanji ? La vie est _dure _! Parce que il y a un jeu de mot à « dure » hahaha ! Parce que les pierres, c'est dur ! Enfin on peut le casser quand on tape dessus, mais c'est dur quand même ... C'est trop drôle hahahaha !!! »

Pauvre Nami-san ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle et Robin-chan avaient été privées de sa présence toute la journée. Il n'avait pas pu leur préparer de cocktails particuliers ou de desserts spéciaux pour porter honneur à leur beauté, et tout cela parce qu'il devait prendre la place de tête d'algue pendant toute un journée. Non, ce n'était pas parce que il devait jouer la brute pendant 24 heures, qu'il devait forcement en devenir une lui aussi. La cuisine lui était peut être fermée, ça ne devait pas l'empêcher de donner à ces créatures de rêves leur dose de compliments quotidienne. Il restait un gentleman, après tout.

Il se résolu, ainsi, à laisser tomber les haltères au sens propres comme au sens figuré pour s'accorder quelques minutes de pause dans lesquelles il pourrait aller voir ses deux déesses. Laissant derrière lui un capitaine qui se marrait tout seul, il redescendit de la vigie avec plus de difficulté qu'il n'était monté. Ses bras semblaient l'élancer encore plus que précédemment. Après tout, c'était normal, il venait de soulever des haltères de vingt kilos pendant deux bonnes heures.

Il sauta sur le sol et chancela légèrement. Etait-il si fatigué que ça ? Il essuya une nouvelle fois les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Un entraînement aussi titanesque soit-il n'était rien du tout. Il avait connu bien pire.

Avec un petit sourire, il commença à avancer vers les deux femmes de l'équipage. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire deux pas, que la voix de son capitaine l'interpella de nouveau.

« OI SANJI ! TU AS OUBLIE CA !! »

« Quoi ? » Lança-t-il, énervé.

Peut être que s'il avait levé la tête plus vite, il aurait eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ou peut être encore que si Luffy n'avait pas jeté les deux haltères par-dessus la vigie _avant_ de lui crier dessus, il aurait pu bouger.

Mais le fait est que, lorsque Sanji leva les yeux il aperçu deux choses floues et noires qui tombaient du ciel donc une qui fonçait sur lui, trop rapide et déjà trop près pour pouvoir être évitée.

BANG !

Pendant deux petites secondes, Sanji eut l'impression que son crâne explosait sous le choc. Une douleur intense lui traversa la tête. Il vit d'énormes étoiles et le monde se mit à tanguer beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop fort

Il fut vaguement conscient d'entendre un cri, mais la voix lui semblait déjà trop lointaine.

Deux secondes ...

Puis plus rien.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (mise en page made by Zoro)ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Et Zoro se retrouva une fois de plus de corvée de vaisselle. Les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse tentant obstinément d'enlever toutes les traces de graisse que ses compagnons auraient pu laisser sur les couvert ou les assiettes, il eut tout le loisir de réfléchir sur la honte qu'il venait de se prendre.

Bon d'accord, il avait su depuis qu'il avait terminé la préparation du repas que ce dernier aurait peu de chance d'être savoureux. _Mais à ce point là_… Cela avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Ca avait était un flop total. Et encore, le mot était faible. Lorsque Sanji n'avait pas encore rejoint l'équipage –_ah, c'était le bon temps.._.- le petit équipage avait réussit à se débrouiller avec la cuisine, même si elle n'était pas fameuse. Là, il devait avouer que c'était carrément immangeable. Comme quoi on ne pouvait pas être doué en tout. Pourtant, ça ne paraissait pas bien compliqué lorsqu'on regardait faire le Love Cook, ça paraissait même d'une simplicité enfantine ... Heureusement que Luffy avait été là pour défendre un minimum l'honneur de son plat, sinon il aurait été obliger de le jeter par-dessus bord (le plat pas Luffy…). Et le fait que l'équipage avait du se rabattre vers le frigo pour pouvoir grignoter un morceau avait été le comble de la honte. Faire la cuisine était déjà assez énervant comme ça, il fallait en plus que son plat atteigne la perfection niveau mauvais goût. Au moins, il avait apprit quelque chose ; si tout ce mélangeait dans l'estomac, la langue, elle, ne supportait parfois pas ce mélange.

Le cuistot s'était bien foutu de lui sur ce coup là. Il fallait dire que s'il avait été à sa place il ne se serait pas gêner non plus, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de briser cette petite tête blonde à mains nues pour tous les événements qui lui étaient arrivés aujourd'hui. Il se demanda qui le Love Cook avait espéré duper, c'était flagrant comme le nez d'Ussop au milieu de la figure que le coq était crevé de son entraînement matinal. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents que d'habitude et il ne semblait pas mettre autant de cœur dans ses sarcasmes. L'escrimeur se serait bien moqué de lui mais sur le moment, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur. Tenter de défendre son horrible plat lui avait semblé la plus importante des priorités, histoire de minimiser un peu la catastrophe que ça avait été et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça avait marché. Le cuistot allait vraiment payer cher pour l'avoir mis dans un merdier pareil.

Mais en attendant, il était dans une impasse. Il n'avait totalement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour éviter que la catastrophe se répète dans toute sa splendeur quand viendrait l'heure du dîner. D'ailleurs, Luffy viendrait sûrement lui crier dessus aux alentours de quatre heure pour avoir quelque chose à goûter. Six heures d'affilées sans manger c'était bien trop pour lui.

La vaisselle finie, Zoro s'installa sur une chaise et croisa ses bras sous sa nuque, regardant paresseusement autour de lui.

Tiens, il ferait bien une petite sieste ...

Non, pas de sieste aujourd'hui. Il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour arriver à produire quelque chose de mangeable avant que l'équipage n'aille lui crier famine. Mais comment faire quelque chose de mangeable, c'était là la question.

Oh, et puis après tout, la nuit portait conseil disait-on. Bon certes, on était loin d'être la nuit mais c'était _dormir_ qui portait conseil. Il pourrait juste faire un tout petit somme de rien du tout. Juste une dizaine de minutes ... pour pouvoir, après, reprendre un nouveau départ avec la cuisine...

Oui ... juste ... un tout petit somme de rien du tout...

zzz...

_Une demie heure plus tard._

« zzzz… »

_Une heure plus tard._

« ZZZ... zzz... »

« zzz... »

_Une heure et demi plus tard._

« ZzZZZ... zzz -- »

« MAWAHAHA !! Trop marrant ! »

« HAHAHA !!! »

« HIHIHI ! »

BAMM !

Zoro ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« TU FAIS TROP DE BRUIT !! CASSE TOI !! VAS VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !! » hurla une voix féminine venant de l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Hé merde ! » jura l'escrimeur en se levant rapidement de sa chaise.

Quelle heure était-il ? Encore une fois, il s'était endormi beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une chance que Luffy et sa discrétion naturelle soient là, sinon, son « petit » somme aurait duré encore un petit bout de temps. Bordel, il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait exactement pour trouver une chose à cuisiner qui soit à sa porté... Et à ce niveau là, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa sieste lui avait porté conseil de quelque façon que se soit. A moins qu'un rêve incompréhensible dans lequel se mêlaient un type aux cheveux violets qui parlait géographie et un gars blond aux mains ensanglantés ne soit, en fait, qu'une magnifique recette du cuisine habilement dissimulée.

A cette pensée, une idée le traversa. C'était pourtant si évident ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Le Love Cook devait bien garder des bouquins de recettes dans sa foutue cuisine ! Tous les cuistots possédaient des livres dans ce genre. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était quasiment certain d'en avoir vu, ce matin, lors de son exploration de la pièce. D'après ses souvenirs, ils étaient dans un des tiroirs.

C'était vraiment la solution idéale. Grâce à cela il allait pouvoir suivre tout simplement les instructions en faisait un minimum attention. Au moins, il serait sûr de faire un bon mélange, cette fois ci. Même les petits gamins de 7 ans arrivaient à faire des gâteau au chocolat en suivant ce type de document alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il ouvrit le placard contenant les fameux bouquins avec un petit sourire satisfait. L'intérieur était plein, pourtant, il fut un peu déçu de constater que la grande majorité des choses qui s'y trouvait n'était que des espèces de carnet apparemment sans aucun intérêt. En fait, le Love Cook ne semblait posséder qu'au maximum une demi dizaine de livre de cuisine aux titre plus ou moins énonciateurs.

Il en prit un – _ Recettes primaires de West Blue_-, ouvrit une page au hasard et lut à haute voix.

« _Contrairement à certaines croyances la chair du doareshi ne doit pas être rosé mais beige. Il est, cependant, important que sa teinte ne s'approche pas trop du blanc, la coloration de ce poisson étant une garantie de sa fraîcheur. Attention à la cuisson qui nécessite une attention particulière. La meilleure façon de le cuire restera l'utilisation d'un bain marie donc l'eau devra s'évaporer sans pour autant bouillir_ ... comment on fait ? ... _La cuisson doit se faire entre 54 et 55 minutes… _ Ben tiens … »

On se rapprochait plus ici de « tourner 754 fois en alternant une fois sur 24 le sens de rotation tout en maintenant une vitesse de 12 km/ h. le tout doit être effectuer en 2min 30. » que de « ajouter quatre carrés de chocolat et remuer en évitant d'en mettre partout ». Le cuistot devait vraiment être un passionné pour suivre ce genre d'instruction.

Dans tout les cas, ce genre de choses étaient bien trop complexes pour quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que lui. Il n'était déjà même pas sûr de savoir faire un bain mari alors le faire tenir 55 minutes à la bonne température ... Mais honnêtement à quoi s'attendait-il ? A trouver dans les livres du Love Cook la recette miracle pour ouvrir les boîtes de petits poids ? Il y avait de forte chance pour que les quelques autres livres soient du même type que celui-ci.

Il soupira et remit le bouquin à sa place initiale. Encore du temps perdu, et il n'était toujours pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'auparavant. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas récupérer de reste dans le frigo, l'équipage les avait tous ingurgité. Le seul point positif était que Luffy ne s'était pas encore montré pour réclamer un goûter.

Il semblait bel et bien condamné à devoir cuisiner par ses propres moyens. De toute façon, il était totalement _hors de question_ qu'il aille se traîner à genoux devant l'autre abruti pour le forcer à reprendre ses fonctions de cuisinier sur le navire avant la fin de la journée. Il préférait encore retenter le coup du plat immangeable.

Au moment de refermer le tiroir, le regard de l'escrimeur se porta sur les nombreux carnets qui traînaient dans le fond. Zoro n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement curieuse mais ceci l'interpella. Qu'est ce que le cuistot pouvait bien foutre avec tout ça ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à gaspiller de la place pour rien, s'ils étaient ici, c'était forcement parce qu'ils devaient avoir une certaines importances aux yeux du coq.

Bah, après tout, un peu de curiosité n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, songea le bretteur en s'emparant de plusieurs cahiers.

Ces derniers étaient remplis de notes et indications, l'écriture fine et serrée du Love Cook recouvrait toutes les pages. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une espèce de carnet de bord du cuistot. Chaque page était dédié à un nouvel aliment que le coq avait rencontré au cour de leurs aventure accompagné d'une description du goût, de la date et du lieu auquel il l'avait cuisiné et du type de plat qui l'avait accompagné.

Il y avait vraiment tout. De la petite anguille pêchée par un Ussop trop fier de lui à l'énorme créature marine pêché par un Luffy trop enthousiasme avec un appât des plus douteux et même certains fruits exotiques récoltés sur certaines îles.

_La chair est pleine de nerfs mais certains endroits, comme les côtes n'en ont pas. Le goût est super fort avec un bon vin rouge c'est extra ! _

_Ce fruit a une certaine acidité ressemblant à celle du citron vert, mais sa chair n'est pas très juteuse, étrange pour un fruit d'apparence exotique. _

_Cette putain de peau est vachement dure ! _

_Même Marimo ne s'est pas plaint, un peu de mente semble bien s'allier avec ce goût très sucré. _

L'escrimeur feuilleta le tout, fasciné. Les descriptions du goût étaient si bien détaillées que l'escrimeur avait l'impression d'avoir l'aliment décrit dans la bouche pourtant le tout semblait avoir été rédigée à la va vite, sûrement juste après les repas lorsque tout l'équipage était sortit de la cuisine.

C'était étrange, le coq arrivait tout de suite à bien accorder un nouvel élément inconnu, c'en était presque inné. Pourtant, Zoro l'avait bien compris, ce n'était pas en faisant un peu au hasard qu'on obtenait quelque chose de bon –pourtant la pomme tout seul, c'était très bon...- Il devait vraiment avoir une sacrée expérience dans ce domaine. L'escrimeur n'avait jamais vu la cuisine autrement qu'un moyen de se nourrir, presque une obligation pour rester en vie. Pour le blond, cela semblait être un art, un peu comme pour lui et ses katanas. Certains utilisaient les sabres uniquement comme un moyen de défense alors que lui voyait cela comme un véritable mode de vie. Le cuistot semblait avoir un don pour allier les goûts entre eux, et cela nécessitait forcément de l'entraînement, comme pour les katanas. Il fallait avoir des sens particulièrement aiguisés, notamment l'odorat et le goût. D'ailleurs, le Love Cook arrivait souvent à percevoir les odeurs suspectes avant tout le monde, ce qui pouvait se révéler particulièrement utile dans certaines situations.

Un cri soudain interrompit ses réflexions. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

Nami gueulait souvent, c'était un fait. Mais rarement avec cet air affolé. Et ce n'était sûrement pas une simple attaque de marine qui allait la mettre dans cet état. A l'extérieur, un silence assez inhabituel semblait s'être installé.

« UN DOCTEUR VITE !! » hurla la voix du renne.

Cette fois ci c'était sûr : quelque chose était arrivé. Il sortit de la cuisine en quatrième vitesse, yushibari dégainé, on ne sait jamais, les ennemis, ça pouvait sortir de nulle part.

Il ne semblait pourtant n'y avoir aucun intrus lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont. Une partie de l'équipage était réunie autour du mat alors que Luffy sur la vigie fixait quelque au sol avec un air déconfit. Chopper courrait dans tous les sens, appelant pour un médecin.

Intrigué, Zoro s'approcha. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit se qui se trouvait vraiment au pied du mat.

L'abruti de Love Cook était étalé par terre, inconscient, un filet de sang passant entre ses cheveux et coulant sur son visage alors qu'à ses côtés d'autres traces de sang menait à une haltère au côté droit recouvert de liquide écarlate.

Fin du chapitre 3

MWAHAHA !! Que de suspens ! Comment ça pas du tout ? Bon tant pis … sniff ...

J'ai remarqué que Luffy était particulièrement con dans cette fic, peut être un peu trop même. Mais bon qui sait, il pourra peut être tous nous étonner / air mystérieux complètement débile, le retour/ ...

Sanji : Je crois que j'apprécie de moins en moins le déroulement de cet fiction.

Zoro : Boff, moi, tant que ça ne me touche pas... Le coup du repas était bien suffisant …

Eileen : T'inquiètes pas Zoro je promets de bien te torturer. Plein de tortures mentales ! (Ça existe ? lol)

Menu fretin du prochain chapitre :

Un réveil qui aurait pu être un réveil des plus normaux si un petit problème de rien du tout n'allait pas survenir.

Un escrimeur très content d'une certaine victoire mais qui va tomber bien bas.

Merci d'avoir lu, chères lectrices !!! (et humbles lecteurs si lecteurs il y a lol). Si je vous dis que une review égale un jour en moins d'attente pour le prochain chapitre vous me croyez ? Non ? Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé !


	4. Petits problèmes à l'horizon

Cher lecteur … JE VOUS AIME, JE VOUS BENIS, JE VOUS ADORE, JE VOUS VENERRE !! Vos review sont vraiment très très gentilles !!!

A partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire prend un tout autre tournant et enfin, je vous avoue que cette idée de pari n'était fait que pour introduire ceci et un peu de relationnel Zoro/ Sanji avant les choses sérieuses ! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner d'écrire une telle chose…

Hina-kun : Alors toi mais je t'adore, tes review sont toujours longues de 4km (et j'adore) et en plus tes compliments sont vraiment trop sympas c'est à peine croyable pour moi la petite auteur à peine débarquée qui passe sa vie à imaginer des trucs en attendant que ses auteurs favoris se mettent à jour. Le blondinet est également mon perso préféré et comme toi j'aime quand il souffre Alors tu me donnes ton autorisation pour lui faire tout ce que je m'apprête à lui faire ? Holala j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

Vic-chan : Je te fais rêver O-O (glousse comme une abrutie). Je me mets à genoux devant toi pour un tel compliment ! Cependant, je suis dans l'incapacité d'approuver le fait que Sanji ne soit pas trop amoché !

Going Merry-chan : Merci beaucoup ! En ce qui concerne le titre tu es bien la première à me le demander d'où ce titre, qui ne ressemble à rien, peut bien sortir. C'est vrai que les trois premiers chapitres ne sont pas très explicites là-dessus, mais la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre !

Baka d sensei : Je serai ravie d'agrandir ta culture en japonais ! Urusei veux bien dire « ferme ta gueule » quand à kuso-yaru il s'agit d'un mélange de deux mots : « kuso » qui veux dire merde et qui est employé par Sanji dans presque tout les phrases et « yaru » qui est un préfixe comme « san » à la différence près qu'il marque l'irrespect et l'infériorité. On peut donc traduire ça comme « petite merde » ou en gros toutes les insulte bien dégueulasses qui nous passent par la tête !

Kistune8 : Je suis navré d'employer un stratagème aussi méchant pour obtenir des review lol ! Etant donné que je dois voir ma correctrice avant chaque publication de chapitre, je ne peux pas reculer même si je le voulais ! Tu trouves mon Luffy au naturel ? Lol tant mieux parce qu'il ne risque pas de changer sa façon d'être je lui prévois encore plein de conneries à faire (même si je crois que le coup de l'haltère était une des pires). Je suis désolé GOMEN ! Mais, comme je l'ai dit, le yaoi n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Faut laisser faire les choses, et franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste le fait de faire ce pari qui va lui donner conscience de certains sentiments. Surtout que ce chapitre va un peu compliquer les choses ! Je suis désolé de vous faire patienter comme ça mais j'aimerais faire les choses aussi réalistes que possible … donc patience ! (J'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas tous me lâcher en route en attendant !)

Irissia87 : Merci ! Certes, il est vrai que Luffy n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler « le type très intelligent », on peut s'en donner à cœur joie. Un doujini ? Uhm... j'en connais un où Sanji se casse la gueule sur une haltère mais pas où il s'assomme avec (il faut dire que c'est assez dur les doujini quand on sait pas très bien parler jap lol) mais s'il y en a un comme ça, je dois vite le lire !!!

Kimkam : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que, niveau vie en communauté on ne peut pas dire que l'escrimeur soit très utile, pourtant je pense qu'il trouve quand même sa place quand il s'agit de corvées ou même de bagarre. Je ne pense pas que l'utilité des perso soit vraiment la base de cette fic, en fait j'avais très envie de m'amuser et de trouver une bonne excuse à ce qui va se trouver dans ce chapitre.Tiens, ça fais deux review que tu me laisses, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les Sanzo, c'est particulier ! Alors ça me flatte vraiment que tu aimes ! Et puis tu a encore assez de temps avant de voir le yaoi, alors tu peux continuer de lire sans crainte !

Olia : Non, c'est moi qui me mets à genoux devant tant de lecteur si gentils qui me donnent plein d'espoir !! Tous ces compliment sont vraiment très sympas, je ne les mérite pas et en plus à cause de vous tous j'ai très peur de foirer la suite se met à chialer . Ta review m'a bien fait marrer. oui c'est vrai que les perso sont obligés de suivre mon script que ça les amuse ou pas (Zoro & Sanji : et ça ne nous amuse pas du tout) mais ne mange surtout pas Luffy ! D'abord, j'en ai encore besoin et deuxièmement cette petite « boutade » a certes fait mal à Sanji (j'aime quand il souffre ! Rire sadique) mais surtout elle va servir à quelque chose de très très important comme tu va pouvoir le constater et qui va être la base même de ce petit Sanzo. Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? MERCI LUFFY ! lol !

Poiroo : Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier de cette review très bien construite !! En ce qui concerne le style d'écriture, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eut de bonnes notes en français pour la beauté du style lol ! Je ne suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas très douée dans ce domaine. Mais si tu trouves ça bien donc, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire . Sinon, en ce qui concerne « sanzo » ou « zosan » ben, je tiens à dire que je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée lol ! Je vais aller arranger ça ... (parce que chez moi c'est Zoro qui domine !) .Et oui, tu as raison, Luffy est un énorme boulet mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime (un Going Merry sans Luffy, c'est plus un Going Merry) ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

Cocolaura : Oui, Zoro s'est bien fait ramasser les papilles gustatives de ses pauvres compagnons vont s'en souvenir encore longtemps lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre et merci pour tes encouragements !

Miyu sastuke : Merci beaucoup !! J'ai totalement adoré ta théorie de Sanji qui se réveille et se prend pour Zoro, c'est vraiment excellent -donc tu devines que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévus - !! Quand a l'amnésie ... air mystérieux complètement débile ...

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !!

Sanji : Pourquoi est ce que je crains ce qui va ce passer ?

Eileen : Mais non, mon petit Sanji-kun, tout va bien ce passer rire sadique !

Chapitre 4 : Petits problèmes à l'horizon ...

Zoro jubilait dans son coin.

Quelle belle journée, finalement. Il faisait beau, avec une température ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Les oiseaux de trois mètres de long chantaient sur la Grande Line une douce mélodie à la recherche d'un bon petit quatre heures à se mettre sous la dent. Aucun orage n'était prévu par la navigatrice et tous ensemble, les Mugiwara avaient, aujourd'hui débuté un régime.

Sans compter le fait qu'il avait gagné un certain pari face à un certain Love Cook, ce qui était, sans contexte, le plus beau des événements dans cette magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Certes, le début de la journée ne s'était pas déroulé _exactement_ comme prévu et rien ne laissait à penser qu'il allait remporter haut la main ce pari. Mais la condition de départ étant de finir la journée debout, on pouvait dire, sans aucune doute possible, que Zoro avait bel et bien gagné le défit lancé la veille par le cuistot lui-même. Et ceci avait le mérite de le rendre de très bonne humeur. Après la honte de tout à l'heure, son honneur allait enfin être pleinement rétabli, à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait vraiment eut de la chance sur ce coup là –qui aurait pu croire que le cuistot allait s'assommer ?-, et il en était conscient, mais après tout, c'était le résultat final qui comptait, non ? Bien fait pour cet abruti, il ne fallait pas le chercher.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours, il avait faillit bazarder ses deux petits haltères de vingt kilos…

« J'ai pas fait exprès, » répéta encore une fois Luffy alors que la navigatrice lui lança un regard noir.

Le nombre de bosses sur la tête du capitaine était sûrement un de ses records, ne venant, cette fois ci, pas uniquement de la rousse mais également d'un médecin complètement catastrophé par la nuisance que pouvait représenter son capitaine pour la santé physique et mentale des membres de son équipage. Il faudrait que Zoro pense à le remercier pour le service qu'il venait de lui rendre...

Bon d'accord, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été enchanté de voir le cuistot inconscient par terre. Voir, un de ses nakama, la tête en sang après s'être pris un haltère de vingt kilos sur la tête, ne faisait pas partie des visions qu'il pouvait qualifier d'agréable. Au contraire. Il avait eut un sacré choc en voyant le blond dans cet état. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu être très inquiet –mais la personne concernée étant le Love Cook, _non, il ne s'était pas inquiété- ._ Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour un abruti comme lui qui n'était même pas capable d'éviter une haltère en pleine chute ? Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens d'imaginer un seul instant qu'il aurait pu se faire un sang d'encre pour un imbécile pareil ...

Il allait bien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait dit Chopper et le docteur se trompait rarement dans ses bilans médicaux. L'équipage pouvait voir le torse du blond s'élever régulièrement au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Le blond semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais son souffle se maintenait à un rythme normal .Le petit renne était directement assis sur le cuistot qui n'avait toujours pas montré signe de vie depuis tout à l'heure et lui arrangeait le bandage qui lui recouvrait maintenant la tête. Une partie, au niveau gauche du crâne, s'était légèrement imprégnée d'un liquide rouge. Il avait déjà connu bien pire.

Le petit équipage était réunit autour du lit, attendant le réveil imminent du jeune homme qui semblait prendre plaisir à les faire attendre.

Nami n'arrêtait pas de sermonner Luffy, voir de lui assener des coups de poing quand sa patience la perdait. Pour tenter de se calmer, elle dégustait une orange bien mûre sous le regard envieux du capitaine.

Ussop racontait à qui voulait l'entendre- c'est-à-dire personne - qu'un jour il s'était fait assommer par une bande de sauvages cannibales alors qu'il avait fait une dangereuse expédition sur une île déserte.

Chopper était trop occupé avec son patient pour l'écouter.

Luffy avait faim.

Robin lisait un livre donc le nombre de page était si impressionnant que l'escrimeur aurait pu un faire une arme de pointe.

Mais Zoro était plus occupé à savourer sa victoire. Et dès le réveil du blond, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire savoir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Noir.

Tout était noir. Sans aucune nuance, ni sans aucune once de couleur.

Pas de bruit. Juste du silence, tellement assourdissant qu'il allait jusqu'à lui faire douter que un jour il ait vraiment pu entendre quelque chose.

Puis ... petit à petit ... ses sens commencèrent à revenir ... Au fur et à mesure, il prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut cette douleur au niveau de son crâne comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à lui écraser un marteau sur le côté gauche de la tête, se propageant ensuite dans tout le reste de son crâne endoloris.

Il se trouvait allongé sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. Un lit, sans aucun doute. Instinctivement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu en dessous de lui, comme s'il essayait de se rattraper à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il entendait des voix autour de lui, mais elles semblaient encore trop lointaines pour être vraiment identifiables.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouvait ni de comment il y était arriver. Et il ne disposait pas de plus d'indices pour savoir pourquoi sa tête l'élançait autant. Il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu précéder ce moment. Son horrible mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir et de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit ne fut d'abord qu'un vague mélange de couleurs floues qui rendaient impossible toute perception détaillé de son entourage. Les voix parurent soudain beaucoup plus proches et plus nettes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus même s'il était sûr de les avoir déjà entendues quelque part, mais où, c'était une bonne question. Une espèce de tâche marron était penchée sur lui.

« Sanji-kun est réveillé ! »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air désorienté afin de clarifier sa vue. La chose marron prit petit à petit forme. Lorsque, finalement, il arriva à voir normalement, sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc.

Un drôle de petit monstre à cornes se trouvait sur lui, l'observant avec une petite mine inquiète. Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'autre personne dans la pièce qui l'observait également.

Il devait sûrement être en train de délirer. Il avait dû être sacrément amoché. Son coup sur la tête l'avait rendu fou et il se mettait à voir d'étranges animaux qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Il cligna encore des yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître ce qui ne semblait être qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais sans succès, cette chose était toujours là. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Ca avait un drôle de nez bleu mais ça ressemblait bizarrement à ...

« Un petit cerf ... » marmona-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, la chose fronça les sourcils. On dirait presque qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, pour un peu.

« Sanji, tu sais bien que suis un renn - » commença le petit monstre avec un air indigné.

« MAIS CA PARLE !!! » Hurla-t-il à moitié affolé.

Sous le choc, il se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber la créature au pied du lit. Des petites étoiles vinrent lui danser devant les yeux, ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait sur le moment.

Le renne parlant lança un petit cri de surprise en atterrissant par terre. Il se relava rapidement et regarda l'homme dans le lit avec des yeux complètement écarquillés, semblant avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé l'entendre parler encore, pour vérifier qu'il n'entendait pas des choses.

Le groupe de gens à ses côtés avait l'air de le prendre pour un fou. C'était qui eux ? Ils étaient cinq. Deux femmes et trois hommes dont le visage ne lui rappelait rien du tout, pourtant, encore une fois, ce sentiment de déjà vu refit surface sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Saleté de mal de crâne. Il se sentait complètement désorienté ...

« Oi, Sanji est bizarre ! » s'exclama un drôle de gars avec un inutile chapeau de paille posé sur ses cheveux noir. Il était jeune et avait l'air de quelqu'un d'affreusement optimiste.

Il ne les connaissait pas. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle aura de confiance émaner d'eux ?

Merde ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zoro vit le cuistot battre encore une fois des paupières. A quoi il jouait cette andouille ? N'importe quoi ... Son coup à la tête avait dû le rendre encore plus abruti que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peut dire selon l'escrimeur. Il s'amusait souvent à dire que le coq était un idiot de première, mais à ce niveau là ... Depuis quand le Love Cook s'étonnait-il en voyant Chopper parler ? Il n'y avait que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas qui réagissaient comme ç-

Il sentit un horrible pressentiment l'envahir. Quelque chose clochait. Les réactions bizarres du blond et son air complètement perdu des plus inhabituel... Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout.

En temps normal, le cuistot se serait levé rapidement en décrétant que tout allait pour le mieux chez lui. Il aurait sortit une cigarette malgré les protestations du médecin et aurait demandé aux filles si elles s'étaient inquiétées pour lui avec son habituel ton de charmeur débile. Et là, Zoro lui aurait fait savoir qu'il avait gagné ce pari et que par conséquent le niveau d'honneur du Love Cook était au plus bas. S'en serait alors suivit une bagarre commencée par un cuistot totalement indigné, refusant totalement la défaite.

Mais voilà, ici, ce cuistot là, ne répondait pas à ces normes. Et dans un sens, c'était plutôt ... inquiétant.

Sanji l'observa lui et les autres un moment, le sourcil un peu froncé comme s'il réfléchissait.

Les Mugiwara regardait leur cuisinier dans l'attente qu'il dise enfin quelque chose. N'importe quoi, même un « POISSON D'AVRIL TOUT LE MONDE ! » aurait suffit pour enlever ce gros doute qui planait dans leur tête. Pourtant, on n'était pas en avril et même le blond n'était pas aussi bon acteur. Même Robin avait abandonné sa lecture, signe que ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux requierait toute son attention. Nami avait soudainement oublié de continuer à manger son orange.

« Euh ... Sanji ? » commença Ussop, hésitant. « Ca va comme tu veux ? »

Le cuistot ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pointer du doigt Chopper qui se trouvait toujours au pied de son lit, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Ca se mange ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Un _énorme _silence. Si bien que pour respecter ces moments si rares sur ce bateau, l'archéologue fit pousser une main sur le mur pour écraser une mouche qui avait eut le malheur de bourdonner trop fort.

Les mâchoires des cinq nakama se décrochèrent, par palier, alors que le renne alla se réfugier, paniqué, à côté de Zoro, enfin derrière dans le mauvais sens. L'escrimeur ne protesta même pas contre ce squatteur de jambe tant il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Son pressentiment semblait se confirmer et, sur le moment, il détestait son instinct et il se mit à prier pour que cette chose qu'il craignait ne soit pas en train de se réaliser là, juste devant son nez.

_Non, c'est pas vrai ... dites moi que c'est pas vrai ... _

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Non. Il devait se tromper quelque part.

Il croisa le regard de ses compagnons qui semblaient avoir la même pensée que lui.

« Oui, on peut le manger. Mais c'est notre médecin alors on ne le mangera pas ! »

Enfin... tout le monde sauf Luffy qui avait tout de même remarqué l'étrange comportement de son cuisinier mais sans apparemment en tirer de conclusion. Le renne ne trouva même pas d'inspiration pour répliquer.

C'était vrai qu'une chute d'haltère sur le crâne pouvait provoquer des séquelles. Un haltère de vingt kilos sur le crâne, ce n'était pas rien. C'était plutôt du genre à faire des dégâts, là, où l'on en avait le moins besoin.

« Il s'appelle Sanji ? » commença le blond le doigt toujours pointé sur Chopper.

Luffy éclata de rire. Apparemment, le cuistot lui semblait très comique.

Il était bien le seul.

Les six mâchoires tombèrent au sol dans un même mouvement et les compagnons se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avec des expressions qui en disait très long sur la situation. Tous, semblaient avoir bien compris ce qui se passait mais la nouvelle était étonnamment dure à avaler pour leurs systèmes nerveux respectifs. Et pourtant tout portait à le prouver.

Le coup qu'avait prit cet abruti sur la tête avait fait des dégâts.

« ... »

Une orange à moitié mangée tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

« ... »

Le maudit Love Cook était amnésique.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chopper, en bon médecin qu'il était, fut le premier à réagir après dix bonnes minutes de silence ininterrompu. Un record, sans aucun doute –cette journée était décidément trop particulière -. L'incroyable nouvelle avait véritablement beaucoup de mal à passer. Même Luffy se l'était fermée, pris de court par la façon donc ses nakamas regardaient son cuisinier avec des yeux de Meuh-meuh (1) fris.

L'escrimeur n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du cuistot donc l'œil bleu balayait furtivement la pièce d'un air peu assuré. Pour ce qui lui sembla être la huitième fois, il se pinça la bras avec un peu plus de force que précédemment, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de délirer.

Un Zoro complètement amorphe regarda le petit renne sortir d'entre ses jambes pour remonter sur le lit de Sanji. Après tout, le docteur était le mieux placé d'entre tous pour faire face à ce genre de situation, bien que le bretteur doutait du fait qu'il ait vraiment pu faire face souvent à _cette _situation. Malgré tout, Chopper abordait maintenant un visage sérieux, les soucis froncés laissant apparaître une petite fossette entre les deux yeux comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face de n'importe quel malade qui nécessiterait ses capacités. Il était toujours étonnant de voir le docteur si sérieux lorsque l'on avait vraiment besoin de lui. En temps normal, il était plutôt du genre à paniquer pour un rien et à s'agiter dans tous les sens dès qu'un imprévu survenait. Et voilà que, alors que tout le monde, y comprit Robin, se trouvaient totalement embrouillé, le petit médecin qui prenait son rôle définitivement très au sérieux, fut le seul à se bouger pour faire quelque chose de plus utile à la situation que de se pincer –ou dans le cas d'Ussop de se ronger les ongles-.

Le petit renne posa un de ses sabots sur le front du blond pour vérifier une nouvelle fois sa température. Ce dernier le regarda avec curiosité mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, semblant autant perturbé que ses petits camarades qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Quelle est la dernière chose donc tu te souviens ? » demanda Chopper d'un ton soucieux avec de sa petite voix aigue.

Le blond sembla prit de cour par la question.

« Je- » commença-t-il.

Puis, son visage s'éclaira soudainement comme s'il venait lui-même de comprendre enfin la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Voila qui devait sûrement rendre les choses déjà un peu plus claires pour le Love Cook. Quoiqu' au point ou il en était, ça ne risquait pas d'être moins clair. Il fonça le sourcil.

« Putain… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait au moins assez d'inspiration pour se rappeler une de ses expression favorites, songea le bretteur qui lui-même avait toujours beaucoup de mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Le coq eut le regard dans le vague pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir à la question posée. Tout l'équipage était suspendu à ses lèvres. Zoro ne savait pas à quand remonter la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant intéressé à ce que le Love Cook avait à dire. Jamais, sûrement. S'il y avait juste un mince espoir pour que ça ne soit pas si grave que ça ...

« La dernière chose donc je me rappelle ... » finit-il par dire après une moment de réflexion. « Je me suis réveillé avec un sacré mal de crâne il y a quelques minutes. »

_Raté._

Le cuistot esquissa un petit sourire en coin comme pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation alors que Ussop lâcha un léger rire nerveux, une petite goûte de sueur apparaissant au bout de son nez.

La rousse se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main et se mit à respirer très profondément pour essayer de garder son calme. Mieux valait ne pas commencer à effrayer le blond en tapant une crise, il avait l'air déjà assez perturbé comme ça. Cependant, cet exercice de relaxation semblait assez difficile pour une fille de son tempérament. La veine qui battait à son front augmentait dangereusement de volume.

« Je vais tous les tuer, je vais tous les tuer, je vais tous les tuer… » Murmura-t-elle.

« On dirait que ce coup a était rude, Sanji-san, » commenta Robin.

Chopper hocha la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » annonça-t-il au blond comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse de cinq ans. « Je m'appelle Chopper et je suis le docteur ici. »

« J'avais remarqué, » marmonna le cuistot tout en continuant d'observer le petit renne avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, tout à l'heure. » expliqua le médecin en levant un sabot vers les bandages. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Je - »

« OI ! Sanji est _ameunésique _!! »

Les yeux de Luffy prirent une taille qui n'avait rien d'humain tandis que le brun commençait à s'agiter. Certes, sa belle découverte avait plusieurs minutes de retard, mais le mot compliqué était _presque_ bien orthographié. Il y avait du progrès.

Le capitaine s'approcha de son cuisinier avec un grand sourire qui déformait tout son visage.

« Bonjours ! Je m'appelle Luffy et je suis le futur roi des pirates ! »

Sanji écarquilla légèrement l'œil devant cette étrange interruption. Zoro songea que la façon de se présenter de Luffy méritait un peu d'être révisée s'il voulait éviter de passer pour un cinglé à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un.

Chopper sembla également de cet avis.

« C'est notre capitaine, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Luffy. »

« Capitaine ? »

Robin eu un petit rire discret.

Luffy s'appuya sur le lit et se pencha en directions de l'oreille droite du cuistot, le visage extrêmement sérieux contrastant avec son air jovial précédent.

« Hai, » continua le docteur. « Nous sommes des pira- »

« J'ai faim Sanji ! » cria finalement Luffy semblant enfin en venir aux choses sérieuses. Chacun ses priorités, après tout.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers le jeune homme.

BAMM !

La navigatrice avait enfin craqué.

Alors que son capitaine à moitié inconscient s'étalait sur le sol en laissant échapper de petits bruits étranges, Nami eu un petit sourire espiègle. Semblant avoir une idée derrière les cheveux roux qui n'incluait pas uniquement le fait d'assommer Luffy, Elle se rapprocha d'un air déterminé du blond qui sembla étonnement beaucoup plus heureux. Battant des sourcils, d'une façon que l'escrimeur jugeait vraiment ridicule, elle se pencha en peu afin que le cuistot puisse avoir la meilleure vue possible de son décolleté.

« Alors, Sanji-kun ? » susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait très sensuelle. « Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? » Et sur, ceux, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mimant une moue déçue.

Zoro faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsque le Love Cook se redressa de toute sa hauteur en une demie seconde et que son œil prit la forme d'un petit cœur tout rose. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il perdait le nord facilement celui là.

« OH mademoiselle ! » chantonna le cuistot. « Que mon cœur balance à la vue d'une telle beauté. Comment pourrais-je ne pas me rappeler de vous, vous qui hantez tout mes rêves ! Mais que ma destiné est cruelle, elle fait tout pour nous séparer ! Et je ne peux même plus mettre un nom sur ce visage si angélique ! »

Nami fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que ça veux dire non. » conclu Ussop en se grattant le bout du nez.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Sanji eut un léger soupir.

« Désolé, » dit-il en les regardant tous les six. « Putain, je ne me souvient fichtrement de rien. »

A la grande surprise de l'équipage, Nami eut un petit sourire apaisant et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du cuisinier.

« Pas grave, Sanji-kun. On va t'expliquer. »

« On est un équipage de pirates ! » commença Chopper. « De vrais pirates! » Les yeux du petit renne semblèrent briller d'excitation à ce simple nom. Il écarta les bras avec enthousiasme comme pour montrer l'intensité de ces propos.

«Des pirates ? » répétèrent le blond complètement ahuri.

« Oui ! » répondit le Zoan avec un grand sourire. « Comme tu l'as entendu. Tu t'appelles Sanji et tu es notre cuisinier sur ce bateau. On est sept en tout ; il y a toi, Nami, Robin, Ussop, Zoro, Luffy et moi- Chopper pointa les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce-. On navigue sur la Grande Line ! »

Tout ceci, bien qu'extrêmement condensé et constitué de phrases, semblait contenir bien trop d'informations d'un seul coup pour le cuistot qui, apparemment devait avoir un problème musculaire car sa bouche restait obstinément ouverte sans pour autant qu'il n'en sorte le moindre son.

« Luffy est le capitaine. Tu as l'habitude de le virer de ta cuisine lorsqu'il vient réclamer de la nourriture entre deux repas. Ca ne te dit rien ? »

« Non... »

Le blond se massa distraitement la tempe droite, tentant vraisemblablement d'absorber tous ses nouveaux renseignements.

« Alors comme ça je m'appelle Sanji ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas de nom de famille ? »

« Euh... »

« Et, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire cuire du riz. »

Nami se leva avec précipitation, puis sans plus de cérémonie, semblant répondre à un besoin naturel, elle alla elle-même se cogner la tête contre le mur, faute de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, pestant contre tout ces foutus pirates qui lui gâchait sa vie qui « aurait pourtant pu être si belle ».

« Ca risque d'être encore plus compliqué que prévu ... » marmonna Ussop.

L'escrimeur ne put que lui donner raison, et étonnement, cette pensé lui céda l'envie d'aller rejoindre la rousse dans son activité d'automutilation.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zoro ne jubilait plus du tout.

Cette journée était définitivement une de celles que l'on pourrait qualifier de _journée complètement pourrie_, une de celles où il aurait mieux fait rester au lit. Certes, pour le bretteur, toutes les journées étaient bonnes pour dormir mais certaines plus que d'autres. Les siestes, au moins, ça ne rendait pas amnésique.

Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres durant sa vie de pirate et de chasseur de prime. Une vie plutôt agitée où ce n'était pas l'action qui manquait. Mais cette fois ci, tout ceci le dépassait. Le cuistot incapable de se rappeler de son propre nom ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Le cuistot, ironie du sort, ne se rappelait même pas avoir déjà cuisiné. Ceci, déjà, était assez problématique. Aucun des membres de l'équipage – à part le Love Cook- n'était considéré pour ses talents en cuisine. Zoro se rappelait encore de la courte époque qui avait précédé l'arrivé du coq sur le Going Merry, époque où les sorties pour manger sur la terre ferme était les bienvenues. Sans compter le fait que les estomacs sur ce bateau pouvaient atteindre un volume très important, l'absence de cuistot digne de ce nom avait tout les chance de se faire ressentir.

Au moins maintenant il avait enfin la preuve que le cuistot avait effectivement un cerveau.

Mais, ce genre de choses n'était pas sensée arriver. Le Love Cook se devait d'être l'imbécile orgueilleux qu'il était habituellement et pas un pauvre amnésique comme celui qu'il venait de voir. Tout cela était pitoyable. Pourtant, étrangement et sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre la raison, cette vision de Sanji lui était assez … inconfortable.

Bon sang ! Il avait voulu ridiculiser le cuistot pas le rendre amnésique ! Les deux choses étaient tout de même très différentes. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu pari. De toute manière c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. Toutes les idées proposées par le Love Cook étaient mauvaises parce que c'était justement cet abruti qui les proposait. Aucun des deux n'y avaient gagné en fin de compte. Mais Zoro pouvait s'estimer être celui qui s'en était le mieux sorti. Réflexion faite _il aurait dû bazarder ses haltères de vingt kilos. _Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'un abruti allait se les prendre sur la tête, surtout que l'abruti en question n'était même pas sensé s'en servir en temps normal. Le fait était que Zoro, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eut la très intelligente idée de balancer les haltères sur le Love Cook, avait tout de même sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire et ceci l'énervait assez. Et dans un sens, le fait de s'énerver parce qu'il se sentait un peu responsable, l'énervait encore plus.

Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était décarcassé en cuisine pour rien. A quoi bon gagner un pari si le perdant n'était même plus foutu de s'en rappeler ? Ca n'avait plus aucune valeur. A ses yeux, c'était comme remporter un duel contre un gamin de dix ans dons le katana était en bois. Lui qui avait tant attendu le réveil du Love Cook pour se foutre de lui avait bien été servi.

Les Mugiwara à l'exception du cuistot et du petit médecin, étaient réunis dans la cuisine, autour de la table. Zoro assis négligemment sur une chaise les bras croisés et la moue renfrognée attendait comme le reste de l'équipage le retour du renne pour enfin avoir les explications qu'il désirait, ainsi qu'un rapport complet de la situation. Chopper était resté plus longtemps que les autres avec le Love Cook voulant lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec un peu plus de détails et en profiter pour réexaminer son patient _dans le calme_, cette fois ci. Et forcement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de calme lorsque l'équipage était réuni. Zoro et les autres se trouvait ainsi condamné à attendre le retour du Love Cook.

Tandis que Nami et Robin discutait dans un coin de la pièce d'une chose donc on pouvait aisément deviner le sujet, Luffy s'était mis à verser tout seul des torrents de larmes, obligeant Ussop à sortir le parapluie. Il semblait que le capitaine avait enfin fait le rapprochement entre l'amnésie de son coq et l'incapacité de se dernier à pouvoir cuisiner. Ceci, chez le brun, semblait être une des versions possibles de l'apocalypse.

Enfin, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Chopper montra le bout de son nez bleu.

« Alors ? » demandèrent les cinq pirates en cœur.

« Il dort. » répondit simplement le renne.

Oui, ça devait être plutôt fatiguant de se prendre vingt kilos sur le crâne.

Le petit docteur monta sur une chaise avec difficulté et s'assit dessus.

« Alors ? » insista Nami en s'asseyant à son tour à ses côtés. « Il est vraiment amnésique ? »

« Oui, je crois bien. » répondit Chopper en hochant la tête.

« Comment est ce possible docteur-san ? » demanda Robin, une tasse de café entre les mains. Elle bu tranquillement une gorgé. « Il est difficile de rendre quelqu'un amnésique. »

L'escrimeur fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle avait l'air de parler en connaissance de cause. Après tout, la spécialité de cette femme était l'assassinat, qui sait ce qu'elle avait déjà dû faire dans son passé.

Chopper tapota son chapeau d'un air distrait.

« C'est assez compliqué, en fait, » expliqua-t-il. « D'après ce que m'ont appris Docteur et Doctorine, la mémoire se situe dans une partie du cerveau appelé système, mais cette partie est située plutôt en profondeur, on ne peut pas la détériorer avec un simple choc sur le crâne. »

« Alors comment expliquer que Sanji-kun ne se souvienne de rien ? »

« Ben, même si la zone en elle-même n'est pas détériorée, les zones de transition, entre elle et le reste du cerveau, peuvent l'être. C'est une des formes que peut prendre l'amnésie. Le système Limbique peut toujours fonctionner mais il n'est plus en relation directe avec le reste du cerveau, donc inutilisable. Et ça, ça peut arriver lors d'un choc comme - »

« Se prendre une haltère de vingt kilo au mauvais endroit. » finit la navigatrice.

Zoro fut soulagé de constater que Luffy et Ussop avait l'air d'avoir autant comprit ces explications que lui-même. C'est dire à quel point il se sentait avancé par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si le médecin et la navigatrice parlaient le même type de japonais que lui. Chopper aurait très bien pu parler la langue des mongols, le résultat aurait été le même. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui toute ces choses théoriques. Et bizarrement, le fait de ne pas comprendre le discours d'une petite peluche était encore plus insultant pour lui que si ces phrases avaient été prononcées par Nami ou Robin.

« Bon, » dit-il. « C'est bien beau toute ces histoires de système machin-chose, mais à quoi ça nous mène ? Est-ce que le cuistot peut retrouver la mémoire ? »

« Peut être. Ca dépend. Le cerveau peut essayer de se réorganiser pour se reconnecter de nouveau avec le système limbique. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que ça peut vraiment se passer, ni du temps que ça prendra. Ce reviendra peut être au fur et à mesure ... par flash. En attendant, il serra sûrement un peu perdu dans les premiers temps. Mais avec ou sans mémoire, il reste toujours Sanji. Certains souvenirs peuvent influencer le comportement, mais mis à part ça, il garde les mêmes réactions que d'habitudes. »

« On avait remarqué, » marmonna Zoro en revoyant le coq, l'œil en cœur, devant sa navigatrice.

« Comment on va faire ? » demanda Ussop. « Pour la cuisine et tout ça ? »

Luffy renifla bruyamment entre deux sanglots.

« Même si Sanji ne sait plus cuisiner, » annonça-t-il d'un air très sérieux, « Il reste notre nakama et on doit aider nos nakamas quand il ont des problèmes. »

« L'aider ? » répéta Nami, incertaine, comme si elle pensait avoir mal entendu.

«Oui ! On va lui apprendre à cuisiner ! »

La navigatrice leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna d'un air mécontent vers Zoro qui haussa un sourcil. La rousse pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

« Tout ça à cause de vos gamineries à tous les deux ! Vous ne pouviez pas vous comporter un peu comme des adultes pour une fois ? »

L'escrimeur fronça les sourcils. Il commençait se faire accuser, il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Mêle toi de tes ognons, » marmonna-t-il.

« Regarde ou ça nous mène toutes vos idées stupides. Tu savais parfaitement que Sanji-kun ne pourrait jamais s'entraîner comme toi, comme lui savait, que tu ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que de nous intoxiquer, si tu touchais à la cuisine. Bon sang, pourquoi il faut toujours que vous passiez votre temps à vous défier ? C'est un besoin naturel ou quoi ? »

Ca c'était une bonne question. Zoro se le demandait lui-même.

« Et maintenant Sanji-kun est amnésique. Tu es content de toi j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta violement l'escrimeur en écrasant son poing sur la table qui trembla dangereusement. Si la navigatrice était énervée, qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, Nami eut un petit sourire satisfait pointé d'un léger cynisme. Zoro n'aimait pas cet air là. Il ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Lorsque la navigatrice le regardait de cette façon c'était lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à augmenter la dette qu'il avait envers elle, qui, à force de se voir multiplier finissait par atteindre des sommets mirobolants. Cette sorcière devait sûrement avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Bien, » dit-elle avec ce sourire accroché au visage. « Puisque tu es en partie responsable et que tu n'es pas heureux de le voir dans cet état, tu vas pouvoir l'aider. »

L'escrimeur n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu.

« Quoi ?! »

« Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à retrouver un peu la mémoire, non ? Sans compter qu'il ne connaît pas encore le bateau, ni les autres membres de l'équipage. »

Zoro resta un instant bouche bée. Pour qui elle se prenait, celle là ? Le manipuler semblait définitivement être un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« En gros tu veux me refiler le sale boulot ? »

Le sourire de Nami s'agrandit. Voila qui avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Il est totalement hors de question que je joue le gentil guide pour un imbécile pareil ! »

« Allons Zoro, tu ne viens pas de dire que tu n'était pas satisfait de la situation ? »

L'escrimeur s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique bien cinglante quand une main venue de nulle part se plaqua contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Le bretteur ne pu que lancer un regard noir à la navigatrice qui l'ignora totalement, au contraire, elle semblait s'en amuser encore plus.

Aider le Love Cook ? Et puis quoi encore ? Alors là, c'était carrément la cerise sur le gâteau. Il était d'accord pour avouer que le cuistot était assez doué dans certains domaines. Il était également vrai que de voir le blond amnésique ne lui plaisait pas, surtout que comme l'avait dit Nami, il en était en partie coupable. Mais il y avait tout de même des limites à respecter. Par simple question d'honneur, il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire une chose aussi stupide.

« Je pense, » annonça calmement Robin. « Que nous devrions tout d'abord nous organiser. Il faut trouver un moyen de compenser la cuisine de ex-cook-san. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » s'écria Luffy en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

« Uhm… Il va falloir cuisiner nous même, on dirait. » dit Ussop.

Le brun fit voler une mèche de cheveux noire avec un air assuré.

« Vous saviez que les gens de mon village me traitait souvent de cordon bleu ? D'ailleurs, j'aurais facilement pu faire concurrence à Sanji, si je l'avais voulu, mais ma modestie naturelle - »

« Urusei, » lança Zoro sur un ton menaçant, au canonnier, qui fut aussitôt réduit au silence.

« On pourrait se partager la tâche, » suggéra timidement Chopper.

Robin lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bien, » commença Nami en se mettant debout. Elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire et les regarda chacun à tour de rôle. « Luffy... »

« Oui ? »

«Il est hors de question que tu mettes les pieds dans cette cuisine pour y préparer un quelconque repas. »

Le capitaine eut l'air déçut mais, au fond, Zoro songea que cette décision était très sage. Connaissant le brun, il serait bien capable d'engloutir le plat entier qu'il avait lui-même préparé – à supposer qu'il sache cuisiner ce qui était déjà plus qu'incertain – avant même que les autres ne puissent en avoir une bouchée.

Chopper fut également éliminé de la liste des participants. La raison était simple : Il n'avait pas de mains. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que se soit pratique pour manier les ustensiles. Zoro, avec ses deux mains avait déjà eut assez de mal comme ça.

Quand à l'escrimeur ce ne fut pas une surprise d'entendre qu'il était également hors de question que la catastrophe du déjeuner ne se répète encore une fois. Il choisit, cependant, d'ignorer la remarque concernant le degré d'immondice de son plat. De toute façon, Zoro n'aurait pas supporté de devoir passer une seule journée de plus en tant que cuisinier. Les catastrophes qui s'étaient produites en un jour étaient déjà bien suffisantes.

Ainsi, Nami, Robin et Ussop furent élus nouveaux cuisiniers du Going Merry pour une période plus qu'indéterminée. Zoro espérait cependant qu'elle soit la plus courte possible, à la fois pour son estomac –il n'était pas vraiment sûr des talents culinaires de ces trois là- mais également, pour le Love Cook.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Une main collé dans le bas du dos et l'autre plaquée au sol, Zoro pratiquait, sur le pont du Going Merry, ce que son ancien maître appelait « le rapprochement du corps et de l'esprit par la persévérance ». En terme plus général, l'escrimeur faisait des pompes.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, prenant petit à petit une teinte orangeâtre qui se reflétait en une marque floue et brouillé sur l'océan. Ce genre de spectacle, lorsque l'on naviguait en pleine mer, faisait partie des petites récompenses de la vie quotidienne. Même Luffy, parfois, s'installait sur sa proue pour fixer un coucher de soleil, restant totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que son ami l'astre lumineux ait disparut de la surface, ce qui était, en général, suivit d'une invasion dans la cuisine pour réclamer son dîner. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, personne n'était là pour admirer la scène.

Le reste de l'équipage était encore dans la cuisine, discutant inlassablement de l'événement qui les avait frappé cette après-midi. Zoro ne se sentait pas la patience de rester une minute de plus à les écouter parler de cuistot, d'amnésie, et de cuistot amnésique. Le bretteur, en temps normal, ne supportait pas ce genre de papotage, qui, en plus de tourner toujours en rond ne changeait absolument rien à la situation, c'était dire la grande utilité. Mais si habituellement, l'escrimeur n'aurait rien dit et ce serait contenté de dormir tranquillement, ce soir, il était sur les nerfs. Il avait donc décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart. Son entraînement constituait plus un bon moyen de se défouler qu'un « rapprochement du corps et de l'esprit ».

Au moins, le coucher de soleil annonçait le début de la nuit. Et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'il l'accueillit. Cette horrible journée était enfin finie et demain, il l'espérait, serait un autre jour.

Il songea un instant au Love Cook qui était, sans aucun doute, toujours en train de se reposer dans l'infirmerie. C'était étrange d'imaginer qu'un gars comme lui, avec son honneur et sa fierté, puisse devenir amnésique comme ça, par un simple accident. S'en était presque trop facile pour être juste. Oublier tout ses souvenirs, ses rêves et ses ambitions simplement à cause d'un coup sur la tête semblait impossible. Est-ce que lui pourrait oublier comment manier un katana, oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite dans son enfance et qui régissait aujourd'hui sa vie s'il s'était trouvé dans la même situation que Sanji ? Cela paraissait irréel, pourtant le blond, lui, ne se rappelait même plus de comment cuisiner, alors que cette après midi même, il avait eut la preuve que tout cela n'était pas qu'une simple passion pour le Love Cook... Le petit médecin avait beau dire que tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire de cerveau et de système machin-chose, certaines choses ne devraient pas disparaître aussi facilement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question qu'il aille aider le cuistot. Ca ne faisait pas partie de ses projets de jouer les nounous parce que Monsieur n'était pas foutu de se souvenir qui il pouvait bien être. Quoi que sur ce point là, Zoro pouvait bien le renseigner : il était un abruti de Love Cook, attiré par toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait, avec des manières insupportables qui avaient le don de l'énerver. Le cuistot était bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul, il restait Sanji après tout comme l'avait dit Chopper et le blond savait être débrouillard quand il le fallait. Que la rousse aille au diable, elle et ses idées stupides.

Bilan final de la journée : un tablier rose à panda, une casserole et une mémoire de Love Cook.

Fin du chapitre 4

(1) Vous savez, la vache de chez Arlong !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre ... Sanji n'est pas très « actif » mais il faut le comprendre, le pauvre, il s'est réveillé en plein milieu d'une bande de cinglés sans savoir ce qu'il foutait là, c'est plutôt perturbant. En tout cas le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Bienvenue chez les pirates » et notre blond universel va découvrir la vie plutôt agitée du Going Merry !

Sanji : Je vais donner ma démission. J'aime de moins en moins les fics de Eileen-san. Elle commence vraiment à me faire peur celle là - ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI TOI !!

Zoro : hahaha ! Amnésique !! C'est trop marrant ! (S'essuie une larme au coin de l'œil)

Eileen : Non, Sanji ne part pas !! Toutes les belles jeunes filles qui te lisent vont être déçues !!

Sanji : Les belles jeunes filles ?

Eileen : Oui ! Et il y en a 12 qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitres précédents ! Qu'est ce qu'elles vont dire si tu pars Sanji-san ? Quand à toi Zoro, si tu savais ce que je te prépare, tu rigolerais moins !

Zoro : Euh...

Sanji : Je signe pour le chapitre suivant !! A LA PROCHAINE LES FILLEEEESSS !!!!


End file.
